A Walk on the Wild Side
by Lets-Get-Logical
Summary: Kagome is invited to the exclusive club of the demon gang, The Rogues, led by Inuyasha. When he discovers her miko abilities, Kag gets mixed up in their world and is taken along for a wild ride, but neither knew just how Fated it was. InuKag
1. Miko

Summary:: Kagome's friend decides to take her to the exclusive club of the demon gang, The Rogues, which is led by the deadly Inuyasha. Kagome has heard stories about the red demon, and has become infatuated by him. However, she is a miko and does not know it, and also unbeknownst to her, a miko is exactly what the Rogues are looking for. When Inuyasha discovers her miko abilities at the club, Kagome gets mixed up in their world, and she is swept along with the demons on a wild ride…and Inuyasha intends to show her just how wild it can be.

This fic will be pretty dark, fairly dirty, very funny, and have plenty of blood. Fair warning.

Pairings:: Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango

Rated For:: Violence/alcohol/language/limey-ness.

Disclaimer:: We all know the drill. I do not own Inuyasha, though God knows I wish I did….I do, however, own Kane. I can say I own something in this story, lol. Oh, and the music lyrics are Loreena McKennitt's. Credit to her for them.

**Chapter 1: Miko**

Kagome's honey-brown eyes widened as she stepped into the club, unable to suppress an excited shiver as the dark beauty of the place wrapped itself about her. Shikon was the most exclusive club in all of Tokyo, and now she could understand why everyone was so anxious to get in. Although it was a club, it was not just your average drag, for it held a black elegance and yet still managed to look wild and definitely dark at the same time. Polished black floors shone without the usual beer spills and scuffmarks that so many nightclubs bore, and a tasteful blend of black, red, and silver made up the entire décor. High tables with tall chairs dotted a third of the floor, with a stage at one end and a dance floor before it. The bar was elegant, and those who sat there were nowhere near wasted. Yet, music pounded in the background, and people twisted and moved along the dance floor with the frenzied beat of the song. The walls bore painting of dark and feral beasts, with a black dragon curling almost halfway along an entire wall. It was wild, yet so beautiful.

And then there were the demons.

Pointed ears, long fangs, odd hair, slitted eyes….so much told of the presence of dangerous creatures about her, and even a few beast demons roamed the floors, giving a person here or there a nip on their leg so they would move. Kagome shuddered, but did not want to leave. She had waited far too long to get into Shikon to back out now, especially after hearing about the demons. She always been fascinated by them, though she saw them all the time at school, but these demons were different. They were led by the deadly red demon.

"I can NOT believe you got us in, Kane!" The raven-haired girl said softly, yet excitedly, shooting her best friend a grin.

Shrugging, the girl at her side smiled back, revealing ever-so-slightly pointed teeth. Kane herself had a touch of demon in her, which was evident in her pointed ears and silver hair, but from her green eyes to her body, everything else looked human. They had been best friends ever since they had started their first year of high school, two years ago, and were inseparable now. "Not a big deal, Kag. I have my connections."

"Yea, but it's impossible to get in here unless you are with The Rogues, or friends with them." Kagome answered, unable to stop herself from staring as a tall, blue-haired demon strode past, claws like razors on his hands.

The club belonged to The Rogues, a gang of demons that were so powerful even the police shied away unless they were in massive force. They were well known in Tokyo, although Kagome had never really heard of them hurting anyone…except maybe members of other gangs. It almost seemed as if aside from street racing and having brawls with the Panthers and other rivals, they were not all that bad. Of course, officially, gangs were criminals, but it seemed the cops did not have a problem with criminals owning their own club. Neither did Kagome, especially when the club was Shikon. Of course, there were plenty of rumors about the leader of The Rogues, the white-haired red demon, and nearly all of them had captured Kagome. It was said that he wielded a sword that could kill a hundred demons in one strike, that he was so passionate, touching fire was not as fatal, and he was so deadly handsome that no female could resist him. She was enthralled with a demon she had never met.

"True." Kane agreed, leading her friend over to one of the tables, smiling at a group of demons that waved in her direction. "But since I'm a partial demon, I have friends here. They got me in."

"Wicked." Kagome grinned, settling herself comfortably in a chair beside the demon girl. They had a fair few stares as they ordered their drinks, but the pair was used to it by now. They attracted everything with balls. Kane, though partially demon, was still very pretty, and Kagome had always been considered beautiful. Now, with her hair left loose, an emerald tank and a bluejean skirt (not long, but not too short either) to sheath her body, and a little jewelry, this night was no exception. She was not ashamed of her body, but she was not a slut either. Kane looked good with a black tank and rockstar jeans, with a silver dragon curled on her shirt. Since it was dragon blood that gave her the demon in her, she seemed to favor them.

"Charm will sing tonight." The dragon girl suddenly said, earning her a quizzical look from her human friend. Grinning with those pointed fangs, Kane leaned close to the miko and whispered. "You will be lost in her song. Do not fight it. The red demon will come."

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"That damn Naraku and his idiots will never learn." A low voice hissed, burning golden eyes on the wounded demon before him. His hackles were raised, his fangs bared, and his blood burned with the hatred he felt for the rival gang leader. How dare Naraku harm one of his?

"It ain't nothin'." The bloodied wolf gritted his teeth, refusing to give any indication that he was in pain, but the demon before him knew better.

"Like hell."

"What are you going to do?" A tall, black-haired man interjected, lounging ever-so-lazily in the lavish room overlooking the club, his eyes on some of the girls he could see through the two-way mirror. A young human and a half-bred dragon girl entered, seating themselves at one of the tables. Beautiful, both of them, and he could just imagine…

"What the fuck do you think, Miroku? Send him a nice letter asking him to please stop? We are going to have to kick his ass." The bleeding demon replied, grunting as a girl cleaned the torn flesh.

"Calm your own ass down, Koga. I think the plan will have to be a little more complicated than that." Miroku replied, watching a particularly lovely girl enter the club with an air of self-assurance and turn for the stairs that led to the upper floor, flashing her bracelet at the two bouncers that stood there. She was dressed in black and pink, with pink eye-shadow and long brown hair. Ah, now her…

"Both of you shut up." Their leader snapped, striding over to the glass and staring down at the club beneath them. "We can't do anything about him until we find a miko powerful enough to break the barrier he has." The demon glowered at the room below, lost in his hate and anger until a girl walked up on stage, adorned in a white kimono and her demon features that of a great cat. Music began, and suddenly the Rogue's leader turned and strode from the room without a word.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome received no reply from her friend, and the girl frowned lightly, trying to understand what Kane had meant. Abruptly, the music stopped, and everyone grew still and quiet as a pale, lovely leopard demon stepped onto the stage. She had the form of a young, lithe girl, and she was clad in an elegant white kimono. She was simple, yet striking, and the raven-haired girl forgot about her questions.

"Charm." Kane said softly, green eyes soft. "The red demon will appear."

Music began, and it was low and lilting, completely capturing Kagome in it's grip. She had no more questions, for her entire soul rose up to meet that music, and when the demon began to sing, the girl could feel something within her stirring. It was an odd feeling, like a cat had just awoken in her soul and was stretching luxuriously, making her feel a hint of heat in her blood. The words called out to something in her, and Kane had spoken true. Kagome was lost.

_When the moon on a cloud-cast night,_

_Shone above the treetops height, _

_You sang to me of some distant past,_

_That made my heart beat strong and fast._

_Now I know...I'm home at last._

The Rogue walked down the steps slowly, his feet making hardly a sound on the polished floor. He did not want to break the trance that Charm had woven about the club. Demons he knew, and few he did not, sat about, eyes intent upon the leopard demon and completely captured by the music, the words, and her mystic voice. It was just as the red demon wanted it. There were a handful of humans scattered about Shikon, around twenty or so, and the golden-eyed one slowly walked along the dragon's wall, eyeing them all. None of them seemed to be reacting, until he saw…

_You offered me an eagle's wing,_

_That to the sun I might soar and sing,_

_And if I heard the owl's cry,_

_Then to the forest I would fly._

_And in it's darkness...Find you by._

Kagome was completely lost in the song, and she was unaware of what was occurring about her. A white aura had slowly begun to show around her form, but it would be invisible to all but the most trained eyes. Or golden demon eyes. As Charm sang, her heart began to thud, and soon it was pounding in her chest, and the girl felt as if she had a deep longing poured into her. What was it? What was she missing? She felt so empty, so lost, so sad, that tears came to her eyes….

_So our Love is not a simple thing,_

_Nor our truths unwavering,_

The Rogue saw the girl, felt her aura, and knew. She was a miko, and had the potential to be a powerful one at that. But not only her power caught the demon's eye, but the sadness in her liquid brown gaze, the tears that threatened to spill down. Never had he witnessed such a strong reaction to the song before….

_Like the moon's pull on the tide,_

Kagome felt her heart being tugged, and her eyes, of their own volition, sought something desperately. She felt so empty, she longed for someone, but she did not know who….

_Our fingers touch, our hearts collide._

Their eyes met. Honey-brown found gold, and the white-haired demon felt a stab lance through him as he watched the girl, while Kagome felt that emptiness cry out desperately for the demon before her. Her eyes widened with recognition as their gazes remained locked, each of them unable to look away. 'Inuyasha…'

_I'll be a moon's breath...from your side._

**End**

Next chapter will be longer, I promise! There will also be some humor next time. I should update in a couple of days. Do review and let me know what you liked and did not.

Next Chapter:: When the demons discover Kagome's talents, she is suddenly thrust into the life of the very golden-eyed Rogue she has been enthralled by. When she meets the Rogues and hears of their plight, will she agree to train her powers to break Naraku's barrier, or will her friction with Inuyasha drive her away?

Hats off to the Muse,

Firelight Dance


	2. Waking the Fallen

Author's Note:: Reviewers, you guys rock my socks! Thank you so much for your kind and encouraging words! Please continue to let me know how you feel about the story.

There will be more humor in this chapter, and some good old-fashioned perverseness from everyone's favorite lecher. Yay! Please also note that 'bitch' is a female dog, not just a foul word. Snicker Oh, and WARNING Kikyo fans….you shall despise this chapter.

I know this jumps from very serious to completely idiotic and then back to serious again, but I figure if Fullmetal Alchemist can pull it off, so can I.

" " –Talking

' '- Thinking privately to themselves

**Chapter 2: Waking the Fallen**

"Hell, Sango. Do you have to so violent?" The monk whined, nursing his red and throbbing…erm…cheek, a helpless expression upon his features as he did.

"Shit, Miroku, do you have to be such a damn pervert?" The girl replied hotly, face red with embarrassment and making sure to keep her butt as far from the man as she could in the small office. Their leader was gone, looking for those lost in the song, no doubt, just as he always did when Charm sang. However, they had yet to find a miko to break the barrier, and just like all the other girls, they were sure tonight would be another letdown. Sango was attempting to take care of the paperwork on the ten new streetbikes they had just bought, and the black-haired man….well, he was just trying to grope her. Glaring at him, the girl turned back to the desk, then roared in anger and whirled right back around. "DAMN you, monk! You made me spill coffee on the desk. Inuyasha is gonna cut off my ass and mount it on the wall for this!"

"Hmmm…." Miroku replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and adopting a rather dreamy look upon his features. "Actually…"

"Pervert!" Sango screeched, lunging at the tall, black-haired man. A terrified yell followed her cry, and the monk darted from the office, eyes wide as he scurried down the hallway.

"Please, Sango, I was just kidding!" He begged, dashing into the room he, Koga, and Inuyasha had been in not long before. Rushing past the two-way mirror, he suddenly stopped, eyes intent upon the club below. The taijiya stopped as well, following the monk's gaze and trying to see what had captured his attention. "We have a miko among us." He said softly, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Huh?"

"There. I can even see her aura. I can feel it. She is certainly powerful." Miroku said, watching the raven-haired girl as she looked about desperately. Then, her eyes traveled to the dragon's wall, and the monk could not suppress a smirk as he saw the look she shared with Inuyasha.

Sango frowned. "The girl with the half-dragon?"

"Yes." Miroku replied, then glanced over at the woman. He had not realized just how close she was standing to him, bent over slightly so she could get a better look at the girl. He smiled….

"EEEEK! PERVERT!"

A slap echoed through the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome heard the last remnants of the song fade away, yet she could not shake the feeling that gripped her. Her gaze was locked with the demon before her, his golden eyes so striking and passionate that the girl suddenly understood where all of the stories about the Rogue leader had come from. The miko still felt so empty, and her soul cried out, and without a word to Kane, she slipped from the chair and slowly made her way to the dragon's wall. The red demon watched her with hungry eyes, and as she neared, he stepped forward, looking down at her with those gorgeous gold orbs. He had long white hair just like the rumors said, with two dog-ears atop his head. A red sleeveless shirt left his leanly muscular arms bare to her sight, and coupled with his large hands and sharp nails, his appearance sent a shiver down her spine. He looked wild and untamed, and Kagome wondered what he could want with someone like her.

"What is your name, girl?" He asked, and the miko caught her breath, still further entranced by his voice.

"Kagome." She replied softly and a little breathlessly, her heart pounding in her chest from both excitement and fear. Here, finally, was the demon she had wanted to meet since she had heard the first rumor of his passion and pride, but he seemed far more dangerous than any story could make him out to be.

Holding out a clawed hand, the Rogue leader watched her closely, those sharp gold eyes on no one but her. "Come, Kagome." He said simply, and she could detect no emotion upon his face. She looked at his hand for a moment, almost lost to those wicked claws, but she felt so drawn to him she could not bear to leave his presence. Placing her hand in his, Kagome could not help but notice how small and dainty it was compared to the demon's, yet the heat he radiated felt good. Inuyasha closed his hand around hers, and she gave a small gasp as his nails raked against her skin and a little thrill ran through her. She had only hoped to see the red demon this night at Shikon, but she never imagined even in her wildest fantasy that she would have been with him like this. Yet, it still confused her. What did he want with her? And, why was she feeling so odd? However, those small curiosities paled when she looked at the wickedly hot demon holding her hand. He led her across the club, the pair of them earning a few stares, until he reached a staircase in the corner. Guiding her in front of him, the Rogue stepped back.

"Up the stairs, Kagome. I wish to speak with you privately." For a moment, the girl was scared, and though she did not know it, it pitched in her scent. The Rogue snorted to himself. "If I was going to hurt you, girl, I would have done it already." The demon hissed, which sent her scurrying up the stairs. How had he known what she was thinking? Kagome shook her head as she ascended, wondering what she was getting herself into. However, every time she saw those gold eyes, it was as if it did not matter any more. What had Charm done to her?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Following behind the girl as they ascended the staircase, Inuyasha smirked privately to himself as he watched her every step. 'Nice ass.' He thought to himself, gold eyes wandering up and down her figure. She was certainly pretty, there was no way he could deny that, and her body was nothing to be ashamed of either. Kikyo (his air-headed, snotty, skanky ho of an ex-girlfriend) had nothing on this petite beauty. She was not as curvaceous as some of the girls he had been with, but her more dainty appearance turned him on. The demon could tell that she had not been unaffected by his presence either. He could hear the thudding of her heart in her chest and smell the excitement and fear in her scent. He liked her scent too-it was so much more rich and calming than that slut's.

'Whoa, whoa, hold the hell up. Why the _fuck_ am I comparing her to Kikyo? She's just a miko to break Naraku's barrier, it's not like anything is going to happen here.' The demon snarled to himself, yet his eyes still roamed the nice picture before him. 'Although…that doesn't mean I can't have some fun while she is here.' He would have to do it quick though. Koga always tried to take the pretty bitches for himself.

Normally, when Inuyasha wanted something, he got it. Yet, with this girl, he was reluctant to treat her as he did the other sluts in his life, because somehow she was different. Kagome did not flaunt herself, though she still looked gorgeous, and she had an air of purity that seemed undefiled. Women usually practically threw themselves at the demon, flirting mercilessly and showing everything they had in any way they could, but this miko did not. It intrigued him. She seemed genuinely awed by him (a habit he intended to feed) and Shikon, but she also displayed a grace that he would not trifle with. He could not use her and then throw her aside like all the other girls he had fucked. He could not, and that perplexed him. 'Okay, so why the hell not? I've had 'good little girls' before.'

'Yea, but not like this one.' A voice in his head answered appreciatively.

'Is my own brain fucking arguing with me?'

'Yes.' The voice retorted, and the demon wondered if he was just going insane. However, he was never one to back down from an argument, especially if he thought he was going to lose.

'Great. So what the hell makes her so special? And how can we argue anyway?' Inuyasha snapped, leaning forward just a touch as the miko reached the top of the stairs, hoping to get a glimpse under her jean skirt.

'Because you ain't thinking with me right now, ya damn momo. You're thinking with your balls.' The voice hissed.

'Oh. Hey, brain, you're an ass.' Damn, she was too short for him to see anything except some more leg. Although, that view really was not too bad on it's own.

'Likewise. Anyway, this one is more than just a 'good girl'. You can smell it in her scent. She is a virgin, a REAL good girl. Dresses modest. Sweet. You'll screw all that up if you treat her like your other skanks, and you know it.'

'No shit, Sherlock. I have to know it, since you are my brain and all.'

'Figure all that out on your own, did ya? I'm impressed. Anyway, I would watch fucking around with this one if I were you. I have a feeling this kitten has claws.'

'Ugh, I hate cats.'

'God, you are such a fucking tard.' The voice sounded exasperated, but then silenced as Kagome paused and turned to face him.

"Where are we going?" She asked softly, and Inuyasha had to fight the urge to take her to his private room instead of where he knew Sango and Miroku would be waiting. Instead, he silently placed his clawed hand on the small of her back, giving her a gentle push forward. With his other hand, he took her elbow, and without a word guided her to the common room. His sensitive ears twitched as her heart picked up in speed and her breath caught, her scent flooding with uncertainty and a slightly heavy sweet smell. Smirking in predatory way, thankful that she was before him and unable to see his face, the demon tightened his hold against her back, his claws slightly raking her. He managed to keep from chuckling at her reaction as a shiver went over her body. He might have been tempted to tease her again, but they had already arrived outside the room overlooking the club, and the Rogue could smell the monk and slayer inside. No more time for fun now, he reflected, surprisingly disappointed that he would no longer have the young miko to himself. Ah, what the hell was wrong with him?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome stared at the door Inuyasha had led them to, wondering where they were. Usually, the girl did not make a habit of allowing men she had just met to lead her around as they pleased, but somehow it was different with the demon. Although she might have been suspicious of anyone else's intensions, the Rogue had somehow managed to win her to his cause with just his gorgeous eyes, but then again that might have been Charm's enchantment still upon her. The miko firmly believed the leopard demon had placed some type of spell upon her, because Kagome Higurashi did not go so willingly and quietly along with what a man told her to do without explaining himself first. Yet, for the first time in her life, she had felt more than just a little attraction and infatuation upon their first meeting, and had to admit to herself that she liked the feel of his claws on her back. 'God, what is wrong with me?' The girl thought in irritation, but that sentiment flew away when the demon leaned over her and opened the door, his white hair trailing along her bare shoulder. She tried to suppress a shiver, but it snaked along her body anyway. Heat came off his skin in waves, completely unnatural for any human. Were all demons that way?

As soon as the door opened, the miko was greeted with an odd sight. A man sat on the lush couch, looking thoroughly depressed as he nursed a deeply red handprint on his cheek, while a woman glared at him from a chair with her arms crossed. Blinking, Kagome stumbled a little as the demon behind her gave her a little push, but his hand on her elbow steadied her so she did not fall. At their odd entrance, both man and woman looked up, surprise on the lady's face while a kind smile graced the black-haired man's.

"Why, Inuyasha, I'm surprised you managed to convince her to come." The man said, standing quickly as Kagome walked forward warily. Before the girl could even speak, he was taking her hand and smiling warmly at her. "My lady, my name is Miroku, a humble monk. May I ask your name?"

"Feh." The irritated sound came from behind her.

"Kagome…." The girl answered, quirking a brow. She had not really expected a monk of all things to be at a place like this, and she especially had not expected him to be hanging out with a gang leader. Of course, many things about Shikon had surprised her. She tilted her head to the side slightly, watching the red demon behind her give the monk something of a derisive glare. Miroku ignored him, however.

"Lady Kagome…ah, what a beautiful name. Please, I must ask you; will you bear my children?" The black-haired man asked sincerely, his pretty blue eyes on hers. Mouth dropping open, the miko was at a loss for words, completely shocked by his blatant question. However, before she could even muster a response, Inuyasha had stepped swiftly around her and clubbed the monk on the side of his head.

"She is not having your fucking children, ya damn lech. Get away from her!" He snarled, standing between her and Miroku. Peeking around the mane of white hair, Kagome gladly allowed the demon to separate her from the monk. He had might have acted kind, but he was an ass! She noticed the girl seated on the chair glaring at the man, her face a livid purple. Kagome was beginning to suspect she knew why he had that handprint on face.

"Ow, ow. Inuyasha, dammit, that hurt!" He whined. The seated girl 'hmphed.'

"Serves you right, you little shit. We need Kagome's help, and we don't need your stupid horney ass running her off." She hissed, standing and striding quickly over to the demon and miko. "Sorry about that, Kagome. Miroku is just a lecherous bastard. You can ignore him. My name is Sango, by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Sango." Kagome replied, shaking the woman's hand and taking the opportunity to inspect her. She wore a black baby tee with a pink cherry blossom on the upper left, and all of her silver bracelets and necklace bore pink gems and charms. Her black jeans hugged her in all the right places, flaring around her pink sandals. She was beautiful, the miko thought, and wondered if she was Inuyasha's girlfriend. That thought made her feel a little less friendly towards the woman, though she could not understand why. Then, Kagome suddenly remembered what she had spoken earlier, and her curiosity was piqued. "So, you said you needed my help for something? I don't understand. What could I help you with?" Everyone in the room looked uncomfortable for a moment, then the rogue leader spoke up.

"Look, you probably don't know about any of this, but our rivals, the—"

"You mean the Serpents, the gang lead by Naraku?" Kagome asked, working hard to suppress the smirk that threatened to curve her lips. The three had surprise etched into their features, and she was pleased with catching them off-guard. Although the miko had never been in a gang, she had been interested in demons since she had been a small child, and the shrine her family owned did not serve to curb her fascination. As she grew, she studied about ancient demons, but she also became interested in the demons that lived in her time. With some help from Kane, she had learned much about the major demons of her time, Inuyasha and Naraku being just two of many. However, it was the red demon that had captured her interest above all others, leading her to have such a great awe of him. Aside from leading one of the largest and well-known gangs in Tokyo and owning a damn fine club, he was greatly a mystery, though she had heard rumors of his street racing antics. Of course, Tetsusaiga also interested her, the sword he possessed that was believed to have the ability to kill one hundred demons in one swing. Also, most prominent demons tended to have powerful sires that terrified ancient Japan, but Inuyasha had no rumored father of power. What was his story, anyway?

"Damn. You know more than I gave you credit for." The red demon replied, pleasing her further still. Shoving Miroku out of the way, he gestured for her to sit. She did, unable to hide her interest. What could they need from her? She was actually rather happy with staying, considering Inuyasha seemed to open himself and his inner circle to her quite swiftly. To her, it was like meeting your favorite rockstar, and then being invited backstage. "Right, Naraku is causing trouble for me, but I can't do a damn thing about it." An irritated scowl crossed his features, and two fangs showed clear against his teeth, making him look rather forbidding. Kagome shuddered, thinking about what those wicked claws of his could do if he so chose to unleash his hate. Although, they had not felt so bad on her back, she reflected, eyes wandering over his body as he looked down angrily, apparently thinking of Naraku. He was certainly striking, and his exotic white hair and amazing gold eyes did not aid to lessen her attraction. Suddenly, his intent eyes focused back upon the girl sharply. "Look, I need your help here, miko, but you cannot tell anyone what you learn, got it? The Rogues don't usually just let wenches in like this, but we need your scared power. Will you swear on an oath to bind yourself to silence?"

Honey-brown eyes widening, Kagome shook her head, thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about? I am not a miko." She said, too surprised by his first statement to realize he had called her a wench. "You must have the wrong person."

Growling lowly, a frightening sound to the girl, the red demon quirked a brow. "Don't lie to me, bitch. If you don't want to help, you can trot your ass out of here, but don't lie to me. Never lie to me."

Kagome felt tears sting at her eyes. After all the nights she had dreamed of the red demon…. "I am not lying…and I am not a bitch! I don't have any sacred powers." The demon before her narrowed his eyes, a terrible gleam in those gold orbs, and she jerked back instinctively.

"Cool it, Inu-baka. Maybe she has not opened herself to her power yet." Miroku said calmly, unaffected as that terrible glare was directed his way.

"What the FUCK did you call me?" Inuyasha snapped, his knuckles popping as his clenched his fists, his long nails drawing blood. The monk did not seem impressed.

"He's right, Inuyasha. Maybe we just need to train her." Sango interjected, scowling at both men. Apparently she had not forgiven Miroku yet.

The monk nodded his agreement, shrugging. "You know you felt her aura as Charm sang, Inuyasha, so it is obvious she is a powerful miko. She IS, however, also young, and it would have been impossible for her to train without a mentor. In time, she could break the barrier."

"What barrier?" Kagome asked, but she was ignored.

"Great. I know good and damn well I felt her aura--I'm the red demon. I know what she CAN do, but if she has not opened her powers yet, then she is not a miko yet, and she is of no use to me unless she can break that barrier." Inuyasha was not the best at expressing himself. He did not really want Kagome to leave, but he was just irritated…and he said stupid stuff when he was irritated. Real stupid.

Biting back a sniffle, Kagome stood and started for the door, hell bent on not to crying in front of the asshole. A determined look upon her features, she ignored Miroku and Sango as they called after her.

"Lady Kagome!"

"Hey, Kagome, wait!"

Yanking the door open, fighting down the burning tears, Kagome strode out into the hall without a second glance, honey-brown eyes upon the stairs. It had been a terrible night, and she was SO out.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Looking after the girl as she stomped angrily out, Inuyasha smirked to himself. He could smell the salty tears she would not let fall, and the light tang of want in her scent. However, her spirit did impress him, and he decided he was not going to let her get away. The fact that she was hot aside, she was a powerful miko, the first woman to ever stand up to him outside of Sango, and there was just something about her eyes that he could not forget. No, he would not lose her.

Striding out after the girl, aware that Sango and Miroku were right behind him, Inuyasha paused as he saw Kagome already almost to the stairs, her scent still clouding the hallway. God….he liked her scent. Bunching his powerful legs, the demon leapt upward and landed with practiced ease before the girl, standing calmly and regarding her with those cool gold eyes. "Going somewhere, wench?"

"I'm going home, dammit! Now move." The miko snapped, trying to stomp past the Rogue, but every time she took a step, he stepped with her, effectively cutting off her escape. He could tell she was beginning to grow very weary of the game, though her scent did not exactly completely agree with her irritated expression. "Get out of my way!" She hissed.

"No." He said simply, and his words were rewarded with a glare. However, there was also hurt in her eyes, which suddenly made him feel guilty. It was not a feeling he liked, but with her gorgeous eyes on his, hurt and confusion darkening them, Inuyasha inwardly sighed, unable to stop his face from softening. "I'm sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha said softly, and her glare immediately faded into surprise.

"Huh?"

**End **

Like I said, this one was longer. Yay! Please review!! All my love goes out to those wonderful reviewers who pick me up when I load my chapters! Thank you!

Next Chapter:: Kagome cannot say no to an apologetic, golden-eyed demon, but there is one thing she demands in return for her help. At first, Inuyasha is very fervent with denying her request, but when it is her aid on the line, will he swallow his pride and oblige her? And, who exactly is going to train the miko if no one in the Rogues can break the barrier?

Hats off to the Muse,

Firelight Dance


	3. So I Need You

Author's Note:: A HUGE thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys really pick me up when I read your comments. They make me feel so loved! Thank you again!!! I dedicate this chapter to all those who reviewed chapter two! Thanks guys.

WARNING!!! I told you all in the first chapter this fic would get fairly dirty. I reiterate that for this chapter.

" " –Talking

' '- Thinking privately to themselves

**Chapter 3: So I Need You**

Kagome's wide eyes were on the demon's as she stood there at the top of the stairs, completely empty of the anger that had been rushing through her not a moment before. All that heat and ire in her blood had cooled, placated by the Rogue's soft apology. She could feel the surprised expression upon her face slowly shift into a small smile, and the girl quirked a brow, her body relaxing from it's rigid pose. It had crushed the miko to hear his biting words directed at her, but his apology soothed her wound, though she was still not sure why he had hurt her so deeply. Should a total stranger be able to make her feel that way, even if she had been infatuated with him for so long? Now smiling, Kagome could see the relief in his gorgeous golden eyes. "I forgive you, Inuyasha. Thank you." She said softly, and the demon's face slowly slid into a smirk.

"Keh. Yea, I should have known that someone as dense as you would not have developed their powers already anyway. That was stupid of me. I'm very sorry." He said sagely, a devilish gleam in his irresistible gold orbs. The miko narrowed her eyes as heat flooded her face.

"Why of all the pompous, egotistical, self-absorbed assholes—"

Laughing, Inuyasha shook his head as he slid his hand over her mouth to silence the girl's tirade, leaning down so their faces were only a few inches apart. "It was a joke, babe. You really need to learn to loosen the hell up, or you and me ain't gonna get along."

"We already don't get along." Kagome snapped, shoving his hand away from her face. She had a feeling it was only because he let her though—he was obviously much, much stronger. "And I'm not your babe." However, although his words pulled at her famous temper, she did not exactly mind him calling her a babe, or mind his face being so close to hers. It gave her a better view of his gorgeous eyes. Did he really think she was a babe?

"Yea, true. You ain't hot enough for me to call a babe. Maybe wench will just have to do."

Kagome's anger swelled once more, feeling both embarrassed and pissed, but as the demon began to laugh uncontrollably, she realized he must have been screwing with her again. Wrath deflating, she smirked in reply. Well, if he was going to play that way, she could too. The girl had never been one to be shy or reserved, and although she was not arrogant about her looks, that did not mean she was ignorant of the stares she always received, or the wolf-whistles. "Puh-leeze, boy, I had everything with balls in that club eyeing me up." She said smartly, putting her hands on her hips and pinning the demon with a smug stare.

Grinning, the Rogue slowly allowed his eyes to wander over her body, and Kagome flushed, feeling her teasing expression slip and her breath catch. Damn, he could make her feel all bothered just by letting that heat slip into his gaze. He licked his lips, a pointed fang showing as he did. "Alright, so I lied. You're hot, bitch." He leaned down once more, putting their faces close, and smirked. "Oh, and by the way, I can sympathize, since I've got everything with a pussy wanting to jump my ass. Including you."

DAMN him! Now she was blushing. "And just what the hell makes you say that?"

He tapped his nose. "I'm a dog demon, babe. I can smell you, and your scent doesn't lie." Inuyasha looked smug as he spoke.

Kagome was completely at a loss for words, embarrassed that he knew of her desire. She could feel her face flood with heat as a great blush swept across her cheeks, far more violent than before. She was sure her face was going to melt. Alright, so she did lust for the demon, but what girl would not? He was handsome, there was no getting around that, but he was also dangerous and exotic, especially with those to-die-for eyes and adorable ears. Although, there was something more than just a physical attraction writhing within the miko's soul, birthed from the song of Charm. She felt...drawn to him, in a way she could not explain. Damn, where did that feeling come from? She would either kill Kane after tonight, or live forever in the dragon girl's debt. Time would tell that one.

The demon's face was still close to hers, and Kagome tried her best to think of a slick reply to his words. Music pounded in the background, rock blaring from the speakers after Charm left the stage, and the demons below twisted and moved to the beat, branding the wild image in the miko's brain. It was an untamed thing, giving the girl a confidence and boldness she had never felt before. Leaning even closer, now putting their faces almost indecently close, she locked her honey-brown gaze with his killer golden one, and smiled. "Alright, so I lied. You're hot, you bastard."

Inuyasha seemed surprised at her comeback that mirrored his own. Smirking, the demon straightened, gesturing for her to lead the way back towards the room. "Touche, bitch."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok, so what exactly is it that you need my help with? I get there is some barrier and Naraku is a coward, but what are you trying to do?" The miko asked after they had all settled. Once more in the room overlooking the club, the thick walls repelling all but a faint hint of blaring rock music, the four of them had taken up residence in various spots. Kagome once more sat on the lush couch and Sango was back in the chair, still glaring coldly at Miroku. The monk, meanwhile, was leaning against the opposite chair, smiling mildly back at the woman as if nothing was amiss. Inuyasha stood before them all in the center of the room, looking impatient as usual.

One adorable ear twitched as her voice broke the silence. "I need your help to kick Naraku's damned ass, that's what. That fucking coward is always hiding behind his damn barrier and refuses to fight like a man."

"Perhaps we should just start at the beginning." Miroku said cooly, stepping around the irritated demon. Kagome quirked a brow, pinning him with a glare of distrust, but the monk just responded with a calm smile.

"Feh, fine. Just make it quick, lech." The red demon snapped, stepping back and crossing his arms impatiently, an irritated expression upon his features as he watched the black-haired man.

Sighing to himself, Miroku, ignored the insult tossed his way and stood before the lush couch, seemingly also ignoring the glares he received from both females in the room. He was not a popular man today, it seemed. "Long ago, during the Feudal Era of Japan, there existed a sacred jewel known as the Shikon no Tama. It was a talisman that was said the increase the power of any magical being. Men and demons alike sought the jewel in order to gain it's power, but to no avail, for it had a sacred guardian."

"Enough damn narration, monk, just tell her what the hell she needs to know." An irritated voice broke into the story. Sighing once more, Miroku turned towards the demon, an expression of tolerant chastisement upon his face.

"Inuyasha..." The monk began calmly, then suddenly he started yelling violently, a vein popping on his forehead. "BE SILENT, SHUT THE HELL UP, STOP TALKING, STOP INTERRUPTING, STOP BEING A JACKASS AND LET ME TELL HER THE DAMN STORY!" Too surprised to argue, the demon did as he was told, and shut his yap, allowing the man to turn back around and focus his attention upon the girl. He did not usually have a temper, but any person alive could only take so much before they snapped. "As I was saying, Lady Kagome, the guardian of this jewel kept it safely out of the wrong hands, until the fateful day she died. The jewel was burned with her body, and it remained hidden until it was discovered a few years ago, in the body of her modern reincarnation. Naraku and many other demons tried to take the jewel from her reincarnation, but this Kikyo proved just as formidable as her ancestor. However, through much trickery and deceit, Naraku managed to pin the miko in a corner, and as the result of battle, the Shikon no Tama...was shattered."

Kagome's eyes were wide as she listened to the story, wondering if the club had been named Shikon after the sacred jewel. However, she was too engrossed in the tale to interrupt to ask, and she did not exactly want to warrant the same treatment as Inuyasha.

"Several demons gained the shards, but with the help of Kikyo, we managed to track down most of them. However, Naraku was seeking the shards as well, and as it stands now, we each have half of the jewel shards."

"Yea, but since that fucking coward hides behind his barrier, I can't do a damn thing about getting them back." Inuyasha snarled, now over his shock and unable to contain his irritation any longer. A long, low growl vibrated in his throat, the sound sending a chill over the miko's skin. It was scary, but there was also something so damn hot about that feral sound.

"So..." Kagome began, piecing things together quickly in her mind, "You are seeking the power of the Shikon no Tama, but you cannot complete it unless you break into Naraku's place and steal his half...and you expect me to break the barrier around it." At the trio's nod, the girl tilted her head to the side, feeling her brows knit together slightly. "But why even bother? As long as Naraku doesn't have the whole jewel, he can't do anything, right?"

"Wrong." Miroku intoned. "The Shikon no Tama is one of the most powerful artifacts known to man and demon alike. Even a shard of the jewel can increase the strength of a mortal or demon. We cannot rest as long as Naraku possess even a single piece."

"I don't care about that. I just want that damn jewel, and you, bitch, are the ticket to getting it for me." The red demon snarled, stepping up to the couch and looking down at her with heated gold eyes. Kagome could feel that scorching fire radiating off his body again like before, and it seared her to the bone. However, she did not exactly care for his tone, and she especially did not appreciate him assuming she was willing to help.

"Um, hello, I have not even agreed to help you yet, and if you keep acting like an asshole, I won't." The girl snapped, tired of being treated like he could just lord over her like that. Kagome had never met a more arrogant man in her life. "And stopping calling me a bitch, dammit! I'm not a bitch!"

"Like hell. Bitch."

"You are the biggest asshole I have ever had the misfortune–" The girl snapped, standing quickly. She still only came to his shoulders, but that did not mean she was going to let him push her around, especially when he needed her. However, she was interrupted by Sango.

"Kagome, look, I know Inuyasha is a fucktard, and Miroku is a lecherous bastard you can't trust, but we really need you here." Aforementioned monk sweatdropped. "You don't want something as powerful as the jewel in the hands of Naraku, do you? Think about what would happen if he decided to hand all of those shards out to other demons. They could destroy Tokyo."

The woman was right. Kagome slowly let out a breath she was unaware she had been holding, and forced her body to relax. Tension laced across her shoulders, but slowly, agonizingly so, it bled out until the girl could stand calmly. Thinking of herself, and that bastard Inuyasha, the last thing she really wanted to do was spend even more time around him collecting shards (uh huh), but when she thought about all of innocents in Tokyo, her dilemma did not matter. Damn damn damn! How the hell did she get herself in these situations? She had made her decision. She would kill Kane after this. "You're right, Sango. We have to get those shards before he does something bad." Although she was irritated at the red demon, she was still, in some odd, twisted way, glad that she would be spending more time with him. She felt a peculiar mixture of attraction and irritation towards him. Weird.

"Yes! And you will be rewarded for your help as well, Lady Kagome." Miroku added, glad that one of them had managed to break up the fight that had been brewing. She and the red demon seemed to be off to a tempestuous start. "We will pay you handsomely for your aid. Isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

The Rogue leader eyed Kagome up and down once more, wearing that haughty smirk. It made her mad and hot at the same time. "Of course she'll be paid. I'm willing to pay anything to get that damn barrier down." The words surprised the girl, hitting her like a ton of bricks. The young miko had not expected the demon to be so willing to please, even if he needed her desperately. Eyes on his gorgeous golden depths, Kagome suddenly felt an urge blossom inside her, and it would not be ignored. The girl had an itch, and Inuyasha was the only one that could scratch it. She sighed, then nodded.

"Alright, I'll help you all I can. But only on one condition."

"Name it."

She tried to suppress a smile. Inuyasha had answered her promptly without even missing a beat, instantly granting her any desire. Kagome liked his urge to please. She stared at the Rogue before her for a few heavy moments, honey-brown meeting killer gold, as she weighed her next request. He needed her-she was sure she would get what she wanted. It was an odd urge…but one that she could not ignore even if she wished. "You have to let me rub your ears." Ever since she had seen those exotic ears she had been dying to touch them, to see if they were really as soft as they looked.

"What the–?" The demon looked surprised, then rather pissed. "Bitch, I am the red demon, not your damn dog. There's no way in hell–"

"Fine. I'm out." Kagome started for the door, fighting hard to keep the smile off her face. He wouldn't let her leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha's face switched from anger to surprise in the blink of an eye, and he whirled as the girl stalked toward the door. His golden gaze slid down to her ass again as her hips swayed smartly in her haughty walk, and the demon narrowed his eyes. She was the first miko they had found since Kikyo that was strong enough to break the barrier, and damn the fates if she wasn't hot as hell. Shit. "Wait, WAIT! Fine, dammit, you win. You can rub my fucking ears." The demon grumbled, irritated as she turned with a triumphant gleam in her eyes. Damn the girl, but she was enjoying this.

Miroku quirked a brow. "Strange request, Kagome." The monk said, staring between the demon and miko with an odd expression upon his features. The Rogue just turned to glare at him.

"Out, monk, and you too Sango. Watch that door and make sure we are left the fuck alone." Inuyasha accented his words with a growl, and the two shrugged as they turned toward the door.

"I see, you want to be left alone with the lovely Lady Kagome." The monk said, smirking at the growl he received.

"Maybe we shouldn't leave you two alone. He might try to, you know, take advantage of you, Kagome." Sango said, holding the younger girl's hands with a concerned expression on her features. It certainly seemed the girls had gotten off to a good start. The miko responded with a heavy sigh.

"I didn't know he was that type of person." The girl said solemnly, watching the demon now with a mistrusting gaze. It was clear to the Rogue they were trying to bust his chops.

"Lay off and get your asses out the door." Inuyasha snapped, irritated at the smug laughter he received. Dammit, weren't they supposed to respect their leaders better than that?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A few moments later, after much arguing between the two, Kagome and Inuyasha had come to an agreement. At first, after Miroku and Sango had left, the demon just stood in the center of the room, watching her with bright eyes, like a wolf. She, in turn, told him that there was no way she could reach his ears unless he sat down. They had glared, and bickered, and yelled at each other until their faces were red and their chests heaving. Inuyasha did not mind that part too much, however, watching the girl before him with something akin to hunger. Shit, it was just his luck to find a miko even more beautiful than their last. Finally, the Rogue had relented, seeing the determined glint in her eyes and refusing to lose the aid of her sacred powers, and had sat on the couch. She settled beside him, staring at his ears for a few moments, then hesitantly reached out and rubbed one of them.

He growled.

She giggled.

"What?" The demon snapped, trying his dammedest to ignore how close she was and how good she smelled.

Kagome smiled in return, brushing off the harsh tone he used. It was too cute how he growled like that, almost as if he was more dog than man. Well, cute and sexy, if she was honest with herself. "I just wasn't expecting you to growl at me. Does it bother you that much for me to pet your ears?" She asked innocently, full well knowing the answer.

"Yes!"

Honey-brown eyes holding a devilish gleam, Kagome once more reached out and stroked his ear, then got up on her knees so she could rub both ears with her hands. They were soft, and they looked so hot on the demon that she found herself scratching and rubbing them like she would a pet instead of a demon. Only this pet was deadly dangerous, more like a wolf than dog. What was it about his ears that was so irresistible?

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was surprised as her hands rubbed his ears and head, looking away as she got to her knees. It put them a little too close for comfort as she leaned over enough to rub both of his ears, and if he turned his head to face her, he would have buried his face right in her chest. Right now, that would have been a dangerous thing to do, because she was already teasing him enough with her caress. The demon felt an involuntary purr rumble in his chest as she rubbed his ears, and the Rogue had to push against his instincts hard to bite that pleased growl from becoming loud enough for the wench to hear. Damn she knew how to rub him just right. Inuyasha had never allowed any of the girls he had been with to even touch his ears, but that was because he liked to feel in control of himself. He did not like to think about a female having enough power over him at the moment to have him acting like a housepet. However, he found he eventually did not mind the girl rubbing his ears, and he finally gave up and allowed his chest to thrum with a low, predatory growl, evidence of the pleasure he felt. He might have hated feeling like a pet, but right now, it was pretty alright being a dog with a hot chick rubbing your ears.

At his pleased growl, Kagome looked down to find the demon's golden eyes half-lidded and one gleaming fang showing against his lips. Now he looked far too much like a languid husky. Damn he was hot. "I just thought of something." The miko suddenly announced, secretly delighted the demon had given in to her ministrations.

"Hnn?" It was too hard to speak and think with her hands rubbing over his ears like that. It felt way too damn good.

"If Kikyo helped you find the jewel shards, why can't she break the barrier for you?" Kagome rubbed one cute ear with a hand while the other wandered away to run through his gorgeous white hair, idly playing with the soft strands. She could feel him tense for a moment, and she was afraid he was going to pull away, but instead he just sat there, unmoving.

A reflexive growl rumbled in Inuyasha's throat at the mention of that dumbass whore, but he was unwilling to move away from the girl's ministrations even if he was pissed. "Because she's a stupid, fucking traitor who needs to be ripped apart." The demon spat, turning his head away from the miko and looking at the dark red wall so she would not see the pain on his features.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "What did she--?" She began to speak, but her words were cut off by a loud, demanding voice from the other side of the door.

"INUYASHA! Get your ass out here!" A male shouted, and it was certainly not Miroku. A deep, guttural growl sounded from the aforementioned demon.

The Rogue turned his head. "The FUCK--?" However, before he could finish his sentence, the red demon realized something. Actually, he realized four things simultaneously. One: Kagome was sitting on the side of the couch closest to the door. Two: He had turned his head toward the door. Three: She was sitting up with her weight on her knees. Four: In their respective positions, that put his face right into her…

"EEK!" The girl cried, falling backwards on the couch a mere second after Inuyasha had buried his face right between her breasts, remembering to slap her hand down over her skirt at the last moment so she didn't flash her panties. A dark blush on her features, Kagome stared at the red demon as he looked at her in surprise, then quickly recovered to smirk.

"What? It wasn't that bad, bitch." He said, that fang showing once more. Then his golden eyes hardened as the voice shouted once more, his gaze drawn to the closed door. "What the HELL do you FUCKING want, dammit?" Inuyasha snapped, irrationally irritated that he and the miko had been interrupted and lacing his sentence will plenty of choice words to prove it.

"Kagura's startin' shit in Rogue territory. You want her ass wandering around?" The belligerent voice replied, obviously impatient.

Sighing in frustration, the red demon looked back at Kagome, and the position she was in gave him some rather naughty thoughts. "I have to go." Why was his voice so hoarse? Quickly standing, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of the girl sitting up behind him, and the demon took a moment to push his instincts down. He was a dog, after all, and that dog...desperately wanted the bitch that teased him.

"Ok...I guess I better go find Kane anyway. She's probably wandering where I am." Kagome said, straightening and smoothing her clothes. She was more than a bit flustered after all that had happened, and her behavior confused her. Although she felt secure with Inuyasha for some unknown reason, she still couldn't help but see a dog in him as well, and a predatory one at that. Why did she feel like she could trust him? She had just met the demon, after all, and they hadn't even known each other over an hour. Yet, being with him felt so natural. Had they known each other in a past life? (A/N: Dun dun dun!) "I'll give Sango my number so you can call me tomorrow." She added, about to walk out when a quick snarl stopped her in her tracks. "What?" She raised a brow, looking at the long main of white hair and the muscled back presented to her.

"You can't go home! I need you, and you promised me I would have you." Inuyasha turned, golden eyes on hers, and pierced her with a sharp stare of molten fire. His voice was a low growl.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just wait around here all the time until you need my help." She snapped back, irritated by his anger.

One ear twitched at her tone, and Inuyasha gave a deep, aggravated sigh, pinning the miko before him with a hard look. "You aren't going to be staying here, idiot. You are going to live with me." Her expression went from anger to shock so quickly it must have made her dizzy.

"What the HELL? Are you freaking CRAZY?" She couldn't move in with some damned demon she had just met! What the hell…seriously, what the hell was he THINKING?

His ears now laid flat. "Stop that fucking screeching! You are gonna make me go deaf, you crazy bitch!" The Rogue glared at the girl with an irritated gleam in his eyes, the expression and flat ears making him look more like a miffed puppy than angry demon. The picture was so cute, Kagome suddenly found herself giggling. His eyebrows shot up. "Oh, Kami. Just great, I had to find the freaking insane miko." The sarcastic tone only made her giggle harder. Scowling, Inuyasha strode forward and grabbed her hand, stalking towards the door with the still-giggling girl in tow. "Dammit, wench! I gotta leave. Sango will explain everything to you, got it? Damn, what the hell did I do to deserve this?"

Behind him, Kagome had stopped laughing and was staring at their linked hands, wandering at the heat that danced along his skin. 'Yea, and how the hell did I get myself into this mess?' She thought, trying to decide if she was going to hate or love what her life was about to become.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Two hours later, Kagome and Sango left the well-appointed office the slayer called her own, the girl having learned much since Inuyasha had left. It seemed that the Rogues were more like a pack than a gang, and all lived together in an extremely large house complete with a butler and maids, and everyone had their own room. Kagome would take her place in the Rogue's lair so she could always be near Inuyasha, and so she could start her miko training daily. She still didn't know what the hell she was going to tell her mother, but the more she heard about the Rogues, the more Kagome wanted to help them. Sango, especially, seemed like someone she would get along with well, and even Inuyasha and Miroku were not so bad….once you got used to them. There was only one thing that confused her.

"Hey, Sango?"

"Yea?" The woman was busy looking over the club for someone.

"If no one in the Rogues can break that barrier…who is going to teach me how to harness my miko power?" Kagome tilted her head to the side, watching as the taijiya smiled softly. She was about to reply when a voice behind them spoke.

"Ye would be referring to me, child." An old, yet strong voice replied.

**End**

Another long chapter! Yay! The reason I had Kagome want to rub his ears so bad is because that is the first thing she did in the series. I think it's cute. Please review!! Thank you!

Next Chapter:: Things seem to be moving pretty fast for Kagome now. She meets her miko trainer, and has to come up with a lie to tell her family so she can live with the Rogues. After she moves in, her life changes overnight, as she is hurled into a world of danger and demons. Kane steps in to help, but it is going to take more than one demon to make this miko become a Rogue. ….So who would that be?

Hats off to the Muse,

Firelight Dance


	4. No Turning Back

Author's Note:: A shout-out to all of my reviewers! Thank you so much for letting me know you like my story, guys! It means alot to me. Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to my new little sis, and an author of which I am a HUGE fan, **Fine Neko Chamillionaira**! She has the most awesome stories ever, and she told all of her readers to come check out my humble little fic here. So, go to her profile, and read her stories. All of them are wicked good.

WARNING! Tag-Your it. ...Yea, I'm a dork.

" " –Talking

' '- Thinking privately to themselves

**Chapter 4: No Turning Back**

Kane revved the engine of her silver Mustang GT at a stoplight, ('07 model 'cause she loved the old style) shifting gears quickly as the red flashed to green, she and Kagome racing through town towards the Higurashi Shrine. The Mustang was her pride and joy, her baby, and she and the miko always attracted plenty of stares when the top was down. Besides the two girls looking damn fine as usual, the car itself was pretty hot, which almost attracted just as many stares as the ladies. A black dragon curled along either side of the car, as well as adoring her seat covers; there was even a small dragon hanging from her rearview mirror. Although some hanyous hated their demon halves, Kane embraced hers with all she had, succumbing to her dragon and allowing it to rule her more than her human side. However, half-demons like herself were still looked down upon by the full-bloods, the immortals unable to overcome their centuries-old prejudice. She shrugged it off though quite easily, not particularly caring what they thought of her as long as she had friends like Kagome and the other hanyous she knew and loved. Smirking, she casually switched gears, stealing a look at the hot guy in the passenger seat of the car beside them.

Kagome, on the other hand, had her thoughts elsewhere, or she too would have been enjoying the ride. Last night, after Inuyasha had left her in Sango's care, the girl had learned she would be living with the Rogues until the jewel shards were collected, and that meant she needed to come up with something to tell her family. The miko was also to learn archery and to master her sacred powers, and oddly enough, she had met her tutor last night.

-FLASHBACK-

"Ye would be referring to me, child."

Kagome whirled around to find an old woman standing behind her and Sango, wearing the traditional robes of a miko and an eye patch. She was an odd sight, to say the least, but there was a strength and determination in her wizened face and ancient eye that told of her power despite her fragile appearance. Aware that she had been staring, the younger miko shook her head and bowed. "Hello, my name is Kagome." She said hastily, hoping she had not offended.

"Greetings, child. My name is Kaede, an old miko well-past her prime." The aged woman replied, her tone strong but kind. Kagome immediately felt comfortable around her.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kaede-san." The girl said respectfully.

Sango stepped around her softly and approached Kaede, giving her a hug. "Not you are not, Kaede." The slayer chided gently, and it was obvious she was very fond of the old woman. The elder miko chuckled.

"Always so polite, Sango. So this is the young miko the houshi spoke of? I had not thought to find such power in so young a girl, but your aura tells tale of strong holy abilities." Kaede nodded thoughtfully as she spoke.

Kagome frowned to herself, shaking her head slightly. Everything seemed to be happening quickly, and she had not quite had time to adjust to all she had learned. "I had no idea I had any powers at all, especially not such strong ones. I just do not understand."

"It is reasonable, child. Ye powers must have just manifested recently. Have ye not observed strange feelings from things or people around thee that thou hast not felt before?"

Frown deepening, the girl considered, bringing to mind several odd sensations she had been feeling recently. She had especially strong feelings from Miroku, the monk, and now she could even sense something strange about Kaede, though the feelings came and went sporadically. She nodded. "I have…but they come and go, and they are never very strong."

"They will be in time, child. Ye simply need training. I may not be strong enough to break such a barrier as Naraku's any more, but neither am I too aged to learn thee archery and to harness thy miko powers."

That worried Kagome. If a miko as learned as this woman seemed to be could not do it, then what could she possibly do? "I don't know if I can do it, Kaede-san. I'm still trying to understand why I even have these powers."

"You will be strong, child. Think ye not otherwise." Smiling, the old woman turned and made her way back down the hallway, waving her farewell.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Yo, Kagome! Hello? Are you alright?" A voice pulled the miko from her thoughts, and she turned to find Kane staring at her, a brow quirked in her direction. "Damn, girl, I've been yelling at you for like five minutes. Are you ready to do this or not?"

Kagome looked about quickly to find they were already at her shrine, a light breeze stirring the sacred sutras. Sighing, the girl nodded and stepped out of the car, still wondering if she was making the right choice or not. After talking with Kaede last night, she had called her mom and told her she was going to stay over with Kane, and she and the dragon had talked about what she would do, and whether or not she even wanted to get this involved with a gang. There was plenty of risk in it for the miko, and it wasn't just the cops she was thinking about. Actually, the heavier weight upon her was the thought of rival gangs and powerful demons that would seek to take Inuyasha's upper hand from him. However, after she and Kane had talked for hours straight, going through two full tubs of ice cream, Kagome had made her decision. She was going to help the Rogues, learn to master her power, and she was going to keep Tokyo safe. Tokyo and Inuyasha aside, she was also slightly curious about her miko abilities, and wanted to learn from Kaede what she could do.

Once that was settled, they had discussed Kagome's family and her living predicament. She was willing to live with the Rogues, but she really didn't want to get her family involved. Finally, the hanyou had decided they should just tell Mrs. Higurashi that her daughter was moving to train as a miko, and that settled fine with Kagome. The more she thought about it, the more she really didn't care what her mom or family thought. She wanted to help the Rogues, and she was going to. Period. Although, her mom always was a weird duck, and seemed to take everything her spastic teenage daughter did with ease, even the time she had accidentally burned one of her grandpa's sacred mummified kappa hands. Go figure.

Side by side, the miko and hanyou approached the shrine and strode inside, Kagome yelling. "I'm home." She prepared herself for whatever would come now, determined to do take and ignore any objection she would get from her family. She was going to train as a miko, even if they did not think she was ready….or even believed her, for that matter.

The usual calm of the shrine greeted them, and there was silence for a moment before a reply came. "Hello, dear." Her mother said pleasantly from the kitchen, turning to smile as the two girls entered. Obviously Souta and her grandfather were occupied elsewhere. "Ah, hello Kane. How are your parents?" One thing Kagome liked about her mom was the fact that Mrs. Higurashi did not have a problem with hanyous, or demon and human relationships. She liked Kane, and even her demon father, a dragon who ran one of the most prosperous jewelry chains in Japan. He always said that no creature knew jewels or gold quite like a dragon did, given the reputation for hoarding they had acquired during the ancient eras of the world.

"They're fine. Thanks for asking, Mrs. H." The half-dragon replied, leaning against the counter alongside her friend.

"Hungry?" The woman offered, and both girls shook their heads. She frowned. "Okay, girls, something is up. What's wrong?" She knew they were acting strange.

Kane chuckled at her question, rather thinking she would not appreciate the turn the conversation was about to take. That earned her a strange stare from the woman before her, and the dragon grew serious, her face grave. Kagome straightened slightly.

"Mom…I'm moving out."

WHAM! She sure decided to drop the bomb fast. Her mother's eyes widened. "What? Kagome, what are you talking about? You aren't even through high school yet. Is there something wrong?" As always, the woman, to her credit, remained rather calm, and though she questioned the action, there was no disapproval to be seen either. Kane suddenly interjected.

"Well, Mrs. H, not to seem rude, but I actually have a question for you." At the woman's nod, a questioning look in her eyes, she continued. "Why didn't you tell Kagome about the miko heritage of Higurashi shrine, and that she could possibly have powers herself?"

Both mother and daughter stiffened, Kagome pinning her friend with a curious expression while the mother gave her a searching stare. "How did you….wait…Her powers manifested?" At the dragon's nod, Mrs. Higurashi looked startled, then shook her head. When she spoke, her voice was soft and wondering, almost as if she could hardly believe such a thing to be true. "I did not think she would have any. After neither I nor my sister gave any signs of power, father said that apparently the miko had thinned from our blood." She was silent for a moment, her face grave and troubled, and her eyes were dark as emotions chased across her features, ranging from disbelief to wonder. Finally, the woman looked at the girls again, then smiled, and abruptly seemed excited and a flood of questions began.

"Your grandfather will be pleased to have a miko in the family again, dear. He was devastated when neither of his daughters had the power. When did yours manifest? How did you find out? No one else knows, do they Kagome? Being a miko is still dangerous, even in these times, because some demons hate shrine maidens. No one saw your aura did they?" Yup, the strange duck was back. Mrs. Higurashi sure seemed to have a talent for taking everything cool.

Startled by the sudden stream of questions and still confused as to how Kane knew so damn much about her family that even she did not, Kagome could only numbly shake her head. "What?" She asked weakly.

"Right now, we do not know too much, Mrs. H." Kane supplied, earning the woman's attention. "But we do know that Kagome's powers are immense."

"We?" The question was clear, but it was just that. A polite question, and there was no demand in that single syllable, merely a request. Kane appreciated her remaining calm and understanding, instead of overreacting like many parents would have.

The hanyou nodded, watching the woman before her with sharp eyes. It was understandable that she was concerned for her daughter, and she was not trying to pry into the situation as some women did. The dragon approved. So, she proceeded to tell the woman of the Rogue's plight, although she edited the story quite a bit. She made it sound more like she merely had friends that needed help, and she completely excluded the part about the club. The way she told it, her nice little edited version, the miko would be staying with the elder until her training was complete, and then they would search out the shards before demons could find them. She completely excluded the part about Naraku and the barrier. It was a pretty watered down version, but Mrs. Higurashi did not need to know of the Rogues, that her daughter was getting into a gang, or that she would be in far more danger than her little tale let on. Taking those shards would not be easy. "They need Kagome to stay with Kaede so she can train her miko powers to track down the shards. She's leaving today."

She didn't ask. She stated. Both girls straightened at the same time, while the woman nodded and sighed. "I see. Hurry up, then." She gave a small smile. "Be sure to call often, dear."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"About time, wench." Inuyasha growled testily, his dark golden eyes narrowed upon the girl as she hopped out of Kane's car and grabbed her bags. He was waiting outside Shikon, leaning against a seriously wicked black Viper, the top down so luscious black leather seats were visible. The bastards got hot in the sun, but the sweet look was enough to put up with it. Kagome tossed a glare his way.

"Why don't you stop being an ass and get over and help me with my stuff?" The miko demanded, trying to pick up yet another bag while she held two in her other hand. Loosing her balance, she shrieked as she toppled forward into the car, her midsection hung over the black door and the two heavy bags pressing against her legs. "FUCK!" She snapped.

Suddenly, the weight of the bags disappeared and she felt herself being lifted, and her honey-brown eyes widened as the Rogue leader himself held her under one arm while holding her bags effortlessly in the other. He smirked wickedly at her. "Love the drawers, babe, though I figured you more for pink than black satin. Pretty hot."

She blushed crimson. "Let me down, you bastard!" The girl hissed, aware that Kane was staring at her oddly. Ok, so her underwear was a little slinky, but that didn't mean…ok, so she knew that he was looking up her skirt in the club, but that didn't mean she wore them on purpose…well, shit. Ok, so she did, but dammit, he deserved to be teased! She hadn't exactly planned on it being like this though…

"Why? Getting horny?" He asked, sniffing in her direction as if he could smell her guilty conscience. Kagome flushed.

"Let me down, let me DOWN, let me fucking DOWN!!!!" She shrieked, accenting each word with a punch to his side.

"Ow! Ow! OUCH! You crazy bitch!" The demon hissed, dropping her unceremoniously on the blacktop after she had punched him for the hundredth time. Dammit, couldn't she take a joke? SHE was the one that had flashed her panties right in his fucking face. Her rather skimpy black panties with a heavenly scent, accentuating creamy skin, her slim thighs, her….his eyes glazed over.

"You asshole! What the hell were you thinking??" Kagome snapped, picking herself up and dusting the dirt off her skirt.

'You naked, black satin drawers, nice ass, skin, sex…' His mind trailed off. Ah, damn, now his pants were a little…

"You SHIT!"

…Too tight.

Kagome was outwardly outraged as she caught sight of the shamelessly obvious boner that Inuyasha possessed, but somewhere inside her a little smug pleasure squirmed. Hah! The attraction was hardly one-sided here. "You are worse than Miroku, you jerk." The miko spat, grabbing the last bag out of the Mustang and striding over to the demon's car without a backward glance. She was aware of Kane catching up to her and walking at her side, holding the girl's backpack in one of her slightly-clawed hands. Summer vaca was almost over, and they would have to hit school again soon. Dammit.

Inuyasha followed the two girls at a slight distance, admiring the view he had. Kane was pretty and all, but she just didn't have…whatever it was that Kagome did, because her ass was the only one he wanted to see. He threw the girl's two bags in the back, stepping to the side to allow a glaring Kagome to toss the one she carried in as well, and slid into the driver's seat. "Let's go, wench." He demanded, shooting the miko a sharp look as she stood there with the half-dragon. She hesitated.

Suddenly, Kagome paused to consider this deal one last time. After she got in that car, there would be no going back. Could she really join a gang, live in a mansion with Kami knew how many demons, and become a miko and master her abilities? She thought about it for a mere moment before the answer came. 'Hell yes!' She smiled slightly. "Thanks for the ride, Kane." The girl said, hugging the hanyou tightly. The dragon grinned as they released each other.

"Not a prob, girl. And don't worry, I'll be over to check out your new place tonight, maybe even stay 'till tomorrow."

"And who the hell invited you?" Inuyasha snapped, staring at the two girls with a scowl on his features. This earned him a glare from the dragon.

"Stuff it, you horny bastard. It's not like Kagome would screw you if I wasn't going to be there." The hanyou said bluntly, then gave her best friend a wink and turned, striding back over to her car. "Like I said, sweetie, I'll be over tonight." Jumping into her car, Kane sped off, leaving an open-mouthed Inuyasha and miko behind her. After a moment, Kagome recovered and laughed outright at the Rogue.

"Well, she _told_ your ass." She snorted her amusement, only laughing harder at the glare he directed her way.

"What the fuck? Like hell, wench—I wasn't thinking about getting your damn ass in my bed." The demon's ears lay flat against his head as he scowled at her. "Look, you stupid bitch, shut the hell up and get your ass in the car. I ain't got all damn day."

Kagome slid in beside him, smirking as she did. "Kami, you've got one hell of a mouth on you."

"Look who's talking."

Kagome rolled her eyes, taking the opportunity to check out the demon's sweet ride. It was hot, even she had to admit, and she especially liked the red tribal signs on the sides. Suddenly, she was comfortable in the car with Inuyasha, even after their little spat, for it seemed they just had a familiar air about each other. It was hard to explain. Running her hands over the killer leather beneath her legs (hot, but nice), the girl admired the Viper. Hell…she needed a ride like this, and dammit, she would make the Rogue buy one for her. After all, if she was going to put her life in his hands, he owed her a little something, ya? Settling in the seat, the girl smirked, crossing her legs and stealing a look at Inuyasha from her corner of her eye. Hah! Yea, he was looking at her. She felt very smug about all this, although his hormones probably had a great deal to do with her 'power' over him. Most guys did give her that look, but somehow….while she got irritated with them, she liked having the Rogue's attention. Why was she so comfortable around him? "You might wanna watch the road, lech, instead of my legs." She remarked dryly, loving his suddenly flustered expression.

"…Shut up!" He snapped. Oh, what a comeback. Scowling, the demon leaned forward and switched on the stereo, blaring rock greeting their ears. Laughing at his lame retort and overall enjoying the ride, Kagome watched the scenery go flying by, noting how he switched gears so casually and sped at a crazy speed down the road…towards her new home.

No going back indeed….

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The mansion was huge.

Kagome had been expecting a big house, of course, once she learned all of the Rogue's lived together like a pack, but she had definitely NOT anticipated this. First, they pulled up to a large iron gate that stretched across the road between massive stone walls, the Viper's engine lowering to a deep purr as they slowed. Kami, she fucking loved the car. Inuyasha pressed the remote hanging off his sunvisor and the gates swung open smoothly, allowing them access to a freaking huge mansion and an almost equally monstrous garage connected to the side.

"Ho, Kami…" The girl whispered softly, but the demon's sensitive ears picked up the slight sound. He smirked.

"What, Shikon and the car didn't tip you off? The Rogues are fucking loaded, bitch."

"No shit!" She breathed, honey-brown eyes wandering over the scene before her. A gorgeous stone mansion stood regally before her amidst a poison green lawn, and beside it sat a matching stone garage almost half the size of the house. The landscape was expertly done, the driveway lined with lights and gothic, wrought iron lamps that stood at regular intervals. The whole place had a sort of medieval feel, and damn was it cool. Cruising up the long driveway, Inuyasha pulled into the massive garage and parked beside a red corvette, and Kagome's eyes widened at the amount of expensive cars and SUVs before her. "Holy….shit…" The miko said softly. They could buy a small country if they sold even half of the cars she saw!

Inuyasha chuckled. "Pick your jaw up off the floor and follow me, babe." Hefting her three bags easily over his shoulder, the demon led her to a door in the side of the garage, which opened to reveal a short hallway. Following the Rogue, Kagome was soon in the freaking nicest house she had ever seen. However, unlike the outside of the mansion, the inside was not classy, but feral, much like Shikon, it was elegant, yet with a dark feel. The miko was beginning to think Inuyasha was the same. Blacks, reds, and whites dominated the décor, as well as wicked paintings on the walls.

They passed several hanyous, who stared at her with their exotic eyes, a knowing gleam in their bright orbs. It was almost as if…. "Inuyasha, do the Rogues already know who I am?" She asked after a neko winked at her and flicked his tail.

Said neko received a growl from the demon before her. "Yea…I warned them all that a human miko would be moving in, and anyone who started shit with you would get their asses kicked." He barked roughly, ascending stairs.

Kagome, hurrying quickly to keep up, was kinda flattered that he thought about her, considering these female demons could probably kick her ass…until she had control of her miko powers, anyway. Then she could purify the hell out of their asses. Lost in her thoughts, she nearly ran into the demon as he abruptly stopped at the very end of the hall, opening a door to their right. As the dark mahogany swung aside, the girl sucked in a breath, eyes widening again at the room she saw. Predominately dark green, with some other dark colors thrown in, it was enormous, adorned with a huge bed, killer flatscreen tv, surround sound and a shitload of other awesome additions. She felt the light nudge of a clawed hand at her back, and turned to stare quizzically at Inuyasha.

"Your room."

Her mouth dropped open. "Huh? But why….how…how did you know my favorite color was green?" Okay, so there was a million other things she could have said, but that was the first thing that she wondered.

The demon quirked a brow. "Well, I just figured, because you were wearing green that night at the club—you know, your shirt, your necklace, your sandals…" He trailed off as he noticed her smile.

"You remembered that?" She asked softly.

At her heavy gaze, Inuyasha flushed and began stammering quickly. "Well, WHAT? It was pretty obvious. I mean, damn, you were dressed like a fucking leprechaun, how could I NOT notice?" He shouted, and her eyes narrowed. Well, there went the tender moment.

"You are such an asshole, you know that?" She spat, stomping into the room. She could feel him following behind her.

"And you are an over-sensitive bitch." He returned, golden eyes hot as he flung her bags on the bed. Whirling, he turned to face her, growling lowly. "I hope you fucking like it." He snarled.

"I love it, you stupid bastard. It's fucking perfect." The miko snapped. "Thank you!"

Flashing golden brown met with heated gold, and the demon suddenly grabbed her hips and jerked her to him, branding her lips with the most searing kiss she had ever felt in her life. He left a flash of heat on her mouth as he pulled away, and even her hips burned where he had touched her. "Your welcome, ya damn wench." Inuyasha hissed, stalking out of her room and leaving Kagome to wonder what the hell just happened. She had _never_ felt a kiss like that.

"Oh hell…wow." She whispered softly, unaware that sensitive demon ears twitched at her low words, and a smirk revealed a pointed fang.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn." Kane whistled in appreciation as she entered the miko's room, eyes wandering over the lavish surroundings slowly and with admiration. It was enormous, to say the least, even putting the dragon's room to shame. She loved the dark paintings on the walls, and though it might sound biased, the silver dragon was her favorite. Someone was a damn good artist. "Inuyasha might be an ass, but hell, he's treating you good, that's for sure."

"Yea, he's treating me good all right." Kagome whispered softly, under her breath so the hanyou would not hear. However, she forgot just how keen the girl's ears were.

The half-dragon quirked a brow. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, stepping over to the miko and staring into her honey-brown eyes. There was an undertone to her voice that belied a casual comment, and she knew something had occurred between the demon and miko. Crystal green searched through those dark, swirling pools, and Kane frowned, pinning her friend with a hard look. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing! I just–"

"Girl! Don't you even try that with me. What the hell did he do to you?" There was no denying the hanyou when she was like this. She was stubborn as a mule when it came to her friends. Sighing, Kagome shook her head in defeat, knowing the dragon would not allow this to pass without an explanation.

"Just a sec." The miko said, rushing over to her door and locking it, then tossing her favorite mix CD into the stereo. Grabbing the remote, Kagome crashed onto her bed just as the surround sound dominated the room with Nickelback. Kane sat cross-legged beside her, frowning to herself. After a few moments of watching her friend stare at the ceiling, the hanyou spoke.

"Talk. What the hell happened?" She demanded.

Kagome sighed, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest before looking at the dragon. "I don't even fucking know." The miko hissed, shaking her head in confusion. Leaning close, she told Kane what had occurred when Inuyasha had first taken her here, how they had fought, and then...

"WHAT?" The dragon screeched. Kagome clamped her hand on the hanyou's mouth.

"Shhh, dammit!" The miko snapped, waiting a moment before dropping her hand.

Kane shook her head, green eyes wide. "Sorry. But what the hell? You just met, for Kami's sake!"

"I know, I know." The miko groaned, rubbing her temples. Biting her lower lip, Kagome slowly raised her brown eyes to the dragon's emerald orbs, and sucked in a breath. "The worst part is...It was the _best_ damn kiss I've ever had in my life. I didn't want him to stop."

"Get the fuck out of this room!" Kane hissed, her eyes alight with mischief. "Damn, are you sure you don't...you know, like him?" A small smile played over her lips as she spoke, but the girl before here did not share in her amusement.

Kagome looked at the dragon as if she was crazy. "Like hell. Are you fucking touched in the head or something? He is such an asshole, how could I like him? He just happens to be an amazing kisser...with gorgeous hair, killer muscles, beautiful eyes..." She trailed off, suddenly realizing the direction her words were taking. Blushing, she coughed. "Uh...feel free to stop me any time here." Kane was grinning like the Joker.

"Ah, no, go on, go on." She urged, earning herself a pillow in the face. "HEY!"

Kagome was about to speak when a loud knock on the door interrupted the two, and the miko raised a brow, curious as to whom would be visiting her already. Sliding off her bed, the girl unlocked the gold clasp and pulled the dark mahogany door open. "Hello?"

A girl with her brown haired pulled up in a ponytail and a pink baby tee on grinned. "Heya Kagome. I just thought I'd drop in and welcome you to the Rogues."

"Sango!" The miko grinned, genuinely pleased to see the other girl. The slayer was someone she liked, for sure, especially after seeing how she handled that lecherous bastard Miroku. "Hey! Come on in." Sango complied and stepped into the miko's room, while Kagome locked the door behind her. "This is Kane, by the way. My best friend."

"Hey." The slayer grinned, shaking hands with the hanyou. "Half dragon, huh? Pleased to meet you."

"Yea. Nice to meet you too." Kane returned, grinning in reply. The trio clicked.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours later, the three girls were sitting on Kagome's bed, laughing and sharing a tub of popcorn while watching the indecently huge flatscreen on the wall. They were all feeling pretty lazy, considering how late it was, and lounged contentedly.

"So Kagome, how do you like being a Rogue so far?" Sango suddenly broke the silence.

The miko turned to the slayer, shaking her head. "I love this place, and you are awesome, but I don't really know. I mean, I'm not really even a Rogue yet. At least, I haven't done anything."

"You just have to go through initiation, but that will be tomorrow night."

Kane and Kagome both perked up at the same time. "What's the initiation?" The latter asked, honey-colored eyes trained on the woman's darker ones.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Kagome." Sango replied.

"It's alright. I don't know…I'm just nervous, I guess. Becoming a Rogue, training as a miko, all of these demons relying on me to break some powerful barrier…It's almost too damn much." The girl said with a grimace, then shook her head. "I feel out of place here, anyway. Like some good little girl. I've never been a part of anything like this before."

Kane and Sango grinned at the same time, sharing a glance. "Don't worry, girl, you know I'm not going to leave you." The dragon said, smiling at the miko.

"I'll show you ropes around here, Kagome. Don't worry, you'll fit into the Rogues just fine." Sango said, a knowing smirk upon her lips. Yea, she would be a Rogue in no time…

**End**

I know there was not alot happening in this chapter, but there was just alot of foundations I had to lay for the rest of the story. At least we got some action at the end, though, eh? Hehe. Please review!! Also, let me know if there are any areas that need improvement!! Thank you!

Next Chapter:: Kagome begins her miko training in a few days, but until then, our newest Rogue is allowed to do as she pleases. It isn't all about work and training, as our miko will soon find out. Inuyasha just might have a few surprises for the girl that will leave her even more stunned than that kiss...including her Initiation.

Hats off to the Muse,

Firelight Dance


	5. The Rite of Fire

Author's Note:: First off, I am SO SO sorry for how long I have let this story sit. I got a promotion at work and was forced to focus on it a lot in order to train and move to my new position. Now that I am settled in and my work load is caught up, I can once more begin writing. I am again so sorry for the wait and I promise I shall update in a timely manner from now on. Also, in an attempt to help make up for the wait, I tried to make this chapter extra long. THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed this story…this chapter is dedicated to you for your patience.

" " –Talking

' ' or _Italics_ - Thinking privately to themselves

**Chapter 5: The Rite of Fire**

Kagome sighed as she stood outside of her heavy mahogany door the next morning, willing some of the anxiety in her chest to flow away. After their kiss yesterday, the girl was convinced that she would never be able to look Inuyasha in the face again, much less the very next day…but that was exactly what Miroku was making her do. Apparently, the demon had requested her presence in his room as soon as he awoke, an order that left her grumbling and grumpy. The lecherous monk had knocked on her door at a lousy 8am, and considering she, Sango, and Kane had stayed awake and talked well past 2am, she was far from pleased to see him.

Holding her arms high, the girl yawned loudly as she stretched, trying to awaken her deadened limbs that protested greatly at being forced to move. If she were to face the beast this morning, the last thing she wanted to be was sleepy and slow. Growing impatient of waiting, eager to get her meeting with Inuyasha over and done, the miko drummed her fingers slowly against the door, the cool wood smooth against her as she leaned on the dark mahogany. Presently the monk returned to her, smiling when he saw her scowl.

"Come now, lady Kagome, are you truly that short on patience?" He asked, almost as if admonishing a small child. The miko bristled at his tone, ready to snap back a retort when she realized he was only playing with her. Scowl fading, she shook her head and sighed, dread making her slow to move.

"No….I just want this over with." Kagome replied, a little too softly, for Miroku's gaze became concerned.

Interpreting her reluctance for a reason far from the truth, the monk placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Kagome…I know that Inuyasha can come off as an ass, but he is truly not an evil demon, nor should you ever have cause to fear him. He would never hurt a human—at least not an innocent one, and you are plenty innocent, believe me." He gave her a winning smile, and Kagome could only smile slightly and shake her head in return.

If he only knew how wrong he was—Kagome had every right to fear the Rogue.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Fidgeting as she waited behind Miroku, Kagome could have smacked herself. As it turned out, Inuyasha's door was _straight _across the hallway from hers, not even five steps away. As sensitive as the demon's cute ears were, she had been agonizing over the possibility of him overhearing her and Kane yesterday, which caused her no small amount of grief. If he had heard…

Nearly jumping as the door swung quickly open, Kagome forced herself to stare evenly at the red demon, trying to keep her face carefully neutral. His face already darkened by a scowl, it seemed to deepen as his golden eyes swept across the pair of them. "It's about damn time, you lazy-ass woman. And you, monk, I told you as _soon as you were awake_. What the hell took you so long?" Pinning both of them with a thunderous expression that would make any demon quell before it, Inuyasha demanded their replies. Kagome felt a hot retort flare to life on her tongue, but Miroku spoke before she could use the biting words.

"Forgive us. I did not wish to wake the Lady Kagome too early, because Sango told me they had spent a great deal of time last night…educating her in the way of the Rogues." The monk smiled genuinely, but Kagome could barely keep herself from gaping at him in surprise. What a lie! Yes, they had stayed up quite late, but they had barely spoken of the demon clan. What was that idiot playing at?

Snorting in reply, Inuyasha's golden eyes were sharp as he stared at the monk, who suddenly found himself shifting under the hard gaze. "If you mean that girly nonsense they were giggling about, I know full well how late they were up, Miroku, and I don't care. We all have our responsibilities around here, and she's going to have to learn hers. Now get your ass to work before I beat you senseless for lying to me." Nodding, the monk smiled and turned, striding away leisurely. Obviously, the demon's threats did not bother him too greatly. Again Kagome wondered what kind of leader Inuyasha was. Her honey-brown gaze sliding back to the demon, she was a little surprised to see him studying her with intense gold eyes, and she too was suddenly shifting under his unforgiving stare. "Well, quit staring and get in here." He suddenly demanded, stepping back and motioning her into his room. She hesitated for a moment, unsure if she really wanted to do as he commanded of her so obediently or not, but she finally decided they _did_ need to start getting along. Kagome nodded and stepped inside, her gaze full of reproach for the way he spoke to her.

For his part, Inuyasha was suddenly annoyed as he watched her hesitate, albeit for just a moment. Now why the hell did she always assume he was going to be a jackass? Didn't she know how much he had done for her? "You can stop staring at me like I'm the devil, bitch. I'm not going to eat you." _Yet_.

Glaring, Kagome squelched the retort that sprang to her lips, reminding herself, again, that they needed to get along if they were going to work together to get the jewel.

Whirling, shoving the door closed as he did, Inuyasha turned to the miko that was standing behind him, watching her eyes harden a fraction as he spoke. She seemed to be trying, with much difficulty, to refrain from screaming at him. He sighed. "Look, I ain't all that bad, wench. Contrary to what you seem to think of me, I'm actually a nice guy." Kagome's expression changed then, a slightly sheepish look stealing across her features, a light blush on her cheeks. She felt a little guilty suddenly. She nodded. He had never given her a reason to be _that_ rough on him, had he? The red demon sniffed, slightly mollified, then cleared his throat, deciding they had better get down to business before they began to argue again. "So anyway, I called ya up here to talk about…err…your compensation for helping the Rogues."

"Oh, right." She hesitated for a moment, a strange light in her honey-brown eyes. "Listen, I know what Miroku said at Shikon, but you don't have to reward me for this. I mean, I'm living here for free in that gorgeous room, and Kaede is kind enough to train my miko abilities, and I've got enough money to eat and everything, you really don't have to worry about it." Pleased with her speech, Kagome smiled a little, hoping that she and the demon had reached a type of understanding. She honestly did feel a little bad for immediately wanting to rebel against his requests instead of hear him out. However, Inuyasha quirked a brow, tilting his head sideways so some of his beautiful white hair slid over his shoulder.

"You've got money?" He asked, almost skeptically. "What kind of money are we talking about?"

The girl before him huffed. "Look, you don't have to act like I'm poor or something just because I'm not freaking loaded like you are. My grandpa pays me for my work at the Shrine, because as I think you know by now, I'm a _shrine maiden_. I don't dress in those hakamas and work new years for nothing." To her surprise, the demon chuckled.

"Neither would I." He agreed, secretly wondering if she was a 'maiden' in every sense of the word. Just because he knew she was a virgin didn't mean she was all innocence. "But we made a deal, and I'm not going to back down on my end." He then pulled a thin square of plastic from his pocket, holding it out to her between two wickedly clawed fingers. Raising a brow, the girl took the card from his hand and glanced over it, eyes widening as she did.

"What's this?" She asked softly. Inuyasha snorted.

"It's a credit card, babe. You _do_ know what a credit card is, don't ya?" He asked dryly. Her eyes snapped upward to meet with his own, and he was rewarded for his statement with a dark glare. However, she could not keep a tint of humor out of her pretty brown depths, an amused light dancing in her gaze. As much of an asshole he could be, he was funny. "It's hard to keep up with handing out money to everyone around here that gets it." The demon continued, tapping the credit card she held with a claw. "So we just give credit cards to all the rankers. Sango takes care of paying it all off."

"Wow…" Kagome said softly, her eyes seeking his out once more. "Thank you."

The demon grinned, pleased that she was at least smiling. "No big deal. Just make sure you don't spend more than your 700,000 yen a month."

Kagome's eyes widened while her mouth dropped open, a flush splashing red on her cheeks while she sucked in a breath. She blinked several times, disbelief etched into her features. "Uh…excuse me?" She asked weakly.

(A/N:: I do not mean to interrupt the story, but I want to explain about Kagome's 'allowance'. I based the figure on US monetary value, as I have no idea what kind of economy they have in Japan. I am not sure what is considered 'a lot' of money there, so I used what I considered a goodly amount. It translates roughly to a little over $6,500.00. If that is an unlikely amount of yen for her to have, I apologize, and please overlook my ignorance.)

Inuyasha, to his credit, did not laugh at her admittedly comical response, but he did smirk rather gleefully at her surprise. "I think you heard me, babe. Oh, and you can do what ya want this morning, but you have to be back by three. I have another surprise." Blinking, expressing her gratitude in a gush of grateful words, the girl could only wonder what else the Rogue had planned for her as she left his room, a stunned expression upon her lovely face while a certain demon stared after her smugly.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome giggled with Sango as the taijiya pulled her car into the garage, unable to keep from laughing as she recounted several tales of Miroku's lechery and her swift vengeance afterward. Still grinning as she hopped out and grabbed her bags out of the back, the miko sighed, completely happy after spending nearly the entire day shopping with her new friend. Sango had come to her room not long after her meeting with Inuyasha, suggesting that they have lunch together. Kagome readily accepted, eager to gain a new friend in the Rogue's and to learn more about the odd clan she found herself a member of, not to mention their arrogant leader.

Pausing, the miko's brow furrowed slightly as her mind wandered over the strange, fluttery feeling that rose to her chest at the thought of the red demon, unable to discern the emotions he evoked within her. He confused her, and greatly. At Shikon, the demon had come off as rough, aggressive, and extremely dominant, as if he expected her to obey his word without question, follow his every command quietly and submissively. Well, Kagome Higurashi did not let anyone, demon or not, boss her around! However…the way he looked at her, how he had thoughtfully chosen green for the color of her room, the way he kissed her…the way his eyes burned as he stared down at her….those things had made her forget what a jerk he had been before.

Suddenly coming back to herself, noticing movement around her, Kagome roused herself from her deep thoughts and leaned over the backseat to pull her bags out, laden with clothes, shoes, and one more, albeit strange, item. Sighing, wondering why in the heavens she had bought so much stuff, the girl gritted her teeth and heaved the heavy bags out of Sango's car, one hand easily supporting the bags that held her own items, but the other laboring with the item she had purchased for…someone else. Damn, did he really _deserve_ her thoughtfulness?

Yes. He did. Inuyasha, though gruff and thoroughly bossy, had taken pains to make her stay with the Rogues as comfortable as it could be for her, and though he could be a jerk and total lech at times, she…liked him. He had been good enough to her, despite stealing that kiss (not that she really, terribly minded) and allowing his temper to lash her at times, but overall he had been generous. Deciding to overlook the unpleasant things they had said and done, Kagome resolved to start over with the demon, and a brilliant smile made her eyes shine. Yes, she had idolized the red demon for a long time in her mind, and though he had his faults, he had his redeeming qualities as well. She would learn more about him.

Her sudden cheeriness surprised the taijiya at her side, and Sango quirked a brow, following the girl's gaze to the bag in her right hand. Grinning, the older girl suddenly understood the nature of the miko's thoughts. She couldn't wait to present the demon with her gift, obviously.

"Well, I got you back at three, just like we promised Inuyasha." Sango said, trying to nudge the girl from her stupor. Blinking, Kagome turned her attention to the woman beside her and grinned.

"Good thing, too. He gets grumpy and pouts when things don't go his way." The pair giggled for a moment, but their amusement was interrupted by a ticked-off growl that sounded low in their ears. Turning, Sango wasn't surprised in the slightest to find the topic of their discussion staring at them with bright gold eyes, but Kagome on the other hand raised her brows, wondering how he knew they were back. Was he standing at the window or something?

"I don't _pout_, wench." Inuyasha snapped, arms crossed across his chest and ears flat against his head. He looked like a miffed puppy again, and the miko smiled indulgently at him. It was turning out that he WAS more of a puppy than the badass he wanted everyone to think he was. She fought back a giggle.

"Of course not. Just kidding around." Kagome replied, her voice chipper enough to make the demon wonder just what was going on with her. Wasn't she even upset that he called her 'wench'? Her smile, too, surprised him, and he made a mental note to try to keep her happy more often. Though still hot when she was angry, bright eyes and lips curved with amusement suited her more, and Inuyasha felt a strange little tug at his heart. When was the last time he saw a girl that faintly glowed as she laughed, like Kagome did? The last time he found a girl with an aura even half as pure as hers? The last time he felt this strongly about protecting someone else? The last time….he had felt a connection this deep?

Kikyo. That was the last time.

But there was something different about this younger miko. Yes, Kikyou had been pure, and his desire to keep her safe had been strong, but she did not smile like Kagome, did not laugh like her.

Kikyo did not have Kagome's warmth.

Even now, that warmth made her honey-colored eyes bright as she smiled at him, nearly undoing the demon's badass stance. Why did she have to be so open with him? Why did he feel like he had known her far more than these mere three days? Why did he feel like Kagome played such an important role in his life, as if she had always been there, like she _belonged _with him? It all felt so right, having her with him. Shaking his head viciously, the demon let out one small, annoyed growl, forcing away the many questions that plagued his mind. It did not matter, nothing else mattered except getting her trained to break Naraku's barrier, and that was it. But even as he told himself this, he knew it was a lie. She would become more important to him than that. Much more.

"Feh." He sniffed in reply, pinning the girl with a look that clearly stated he was not appeased by her gentle reply. "Whatever, wench. Would you hurry the hell up so we can get moving?" Impatience practically oozed from him.

Sighing, Kagome bit down the retort that sprang to her lips, slightly offended that he did not return her smile or her pretty obvious happiness at seeing him. She had thought that with the rather light note they had left on that morning, things would change between her and the red demon. Obviously, she was mistaken. However, it looked as if it was up to her to get them off to the right start again, so she shoved her ire down and once more smiled, remembering the gift she had bought for him. He would like it, she was sure. Surely he would eventually open to her. Readjusting the heavy bag in her hand, the miko nodded, swiftly trotting over to the rogue while tossing a smile over her shoulder towards her new friend. "Thanks for everything, Sango!" She chirped, receiving a smile from the taijiya in reply.

Inuyasha's sharp golden eyes were on the girl as she approached him, and he noted that she seemed to have trouble with the rather large bag in her right hand, the bulky weight throwing her off balance. Snorting to himself, the demon lifted the bag from her hand, surprised that it was indeed heavy….what the hell was in that long box? Jerking her head around, Kagome's brows rose as she saw the rogue take the weighty bag that secretly held his gift, curious what he was doing. He was suddenly aware of her questioning gaze.

"It looked heavy."

Kagome smiled at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha strode silently behind the girl as she rushed about, smirking to himself as he watched her face. The miko had not quite known what to say when he pulled into the custom imports car-lot, her curious expression soon giving way to disbelief when the demon explained that if she were to be of any use to the Rogues, she would need wheels. She had insisted that it was far too much, but Inuyasha refused to listen to her protests, and soon enough their little battle had been decided. The demon was, naturally, the victor. So now he followed her about, giving her an indulgent smile whenever she gushed about a certain aspect of a car, or pointed out a color she liked. Green. He had already known that.

"Oh! Look at this Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed. Shaking his head, wondering how someone could be so damn happy over a car, the demon once more indulged her by coming to her side and listening patiently. Patience….he was low on that, and so his admirable behavior that day was even more surprising.

Kagome, for her part, was truly excited. It was her first car, after all, and even though she still felt inside that it wasn't right for her to accept it, she squelched the feeling, remembering that she and Inuyasha had already argued that point, and he refused to listen to her protests. For the better part of an hour, she wandered the lot, waving off any salesman that came to her side. Finally, her choice made, the miko stood back happily as Inuyasha took care of the payment, staring at his muscled back. When the paperwork was done and the pair leaving, the miko still gushing inside, Inuyasha suddenly stilled, dread creeping over his body like a chill. He sensed the strike a second before it landed, a burning lash of power across his back. Grunting, the demon grabbed Kagome around the waist, forcing his body to absorb the second blow as he pulled the girl into his arms. Gasping, her face white, the miko clung wildly to Inuyash'a red shirt as he leapt upward, choking back a scream as she watched the ground fall away.

"Damn it!" He hissed, landing skillfully on a building beside the car-lot. Without even turning to see his foe, he knew it was that sky witch Kagura, familiar with her many-waved wind attacks. "I'll kill her for this." Inuyasha snarled, setting the miko slowly on her feet. Golden eyes burning with fury, he briefly met Kagome's frightened gaze, feeling her small hands tighten on his shirt. "Stay here." He barked, whirling and leaping toward the demoness.

"Well hello again, Inuyasha." She purred silkily, her feather rising higher in the air as his claws slashed by her throat, narrowly missing their mark and leaving 3 angry red gashes along her shoulder. An ugly scowl twisted the demon's face as she watched the Rogue land on a lamppost beneath her, his deep claws sinking into the metal as he steadied himself. "You will pay for that, bastard!" Kagura screeched, jerking her fan back and sweeping it through the air, currents of wind streaking out and wrecking havoc on the pavement. The wind was as sharp as knives, and it sliced completely through the lamppost Inuyasha had been on seconds before. But the red demon had leapt upward once more, flipping backwards out of reach. Kagura snarled. "Run if you want, coward! I'll just take care of your bitch!" With that, she swept her fan through the air again, but this time the wind whistled towards Kagome, promising death.

Gasping, the miko stepped back, fear immobilizing her legs and her eyes widening in surprise. She cried out, and abruptly whirled, once more finding control of her body. _She really wants to kill me!_ Stumbling as she blindly ran towards the edge of the building, Kagome was suddenly lifted by strong arms, held against a solid chest while she sailed through the air. The wind stole her voice away, and the miko curled her fingers in Inuyasha's shirt, trying to keep from shaking. So close…she had almost died! "Thank you, Inuyasha." She managed to choke out, voice quivering. "If not for you, I would have…" Kagome trailed off, unable to finish.

The demon set her down on the ground, scowling. "I wouldn't thank me just yet if I was you." He snarled, golden eyes hard. "I had to leave Tetsusaiga in the car, and this wind witch is nearly impossible to touch with my claws. I can survive her attacks, but you're a goner the instant she gets you."

Blinking, Kagome could only stare at the demon before her, then tears slowly welled in her lovely brown eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. Inuyasha was at a loss, stepping back. Oh kami, he didn't mean to make her cry! "You mean….you're just giving up?" The miko said softly, watching him with a hurt and betrayed expression upon her face. The red demon felt like the biggest asshole ever.

"That is not what I said! I meant shut up and let me protect you!" He barked, whirling around to face the demoness. "Just watch me." With that, Inuyasha sprang up towards Kagura, digging his claws into a wound on his side the razor-sharp wind had opened. "Hijin Ketsusō!!" He shouted, slicing his arm through the air. He was unaware of the way Kagome stared at him as he leapt away, those words striking a cord within her. _Let me protect you…_ Coming back to herself at a savage cry, the miko gasped and stepped back as she observed the brutal fight. Three arcs of blood arched through the sky, slicing Kagura's arm and ripping the sleeve of her kimono, drawing a yelp of pain from the witch.

"FOOL!" She thundered, sending more waves of cutting wind his way, but Inuyasha deftly dodged them all, meeting her attacks with his bloody claws. "Think you can escape?" Kagura howled, feeling minor satisfaction when some of her wind cut at his skin. He barely flinched. "Wretched bastard!" She screeched, his blades of blood once more slicing her sharply, tearing across her calf. However, this time, in the shadow of the Hijin Ketsusō, Inuyasha himself hurtled towards her, and Kagura barely had time to lift her fan and catch his claws before he tore out her heart. Drawing in a ragged breath, the demoness managed to smirk nastily as they both struggled against each other, his claws slowly inching closer to her. "My my," She hissed nastily, "so much stronger when fighting for the little wench, aren't we? Reminds me of the last one."

"Shut up." Inuyasha snarled viciously. The wind witch chuckled, her eyes gleaming with maliciousness.

"Have I touched a nerve?" She spat, eyes narrowing. Her fingers tightened around the fan she held. "Know this, lowly hanyou—Naraku already knows about the girl, and he has vowed to take her from you, just as he took Kikyo. Despair in that knowledge, you bastard...and DIE!" At that, Kagura jerked her fan to the side, barely managing to break the red demon's hold, and sent more cutting wind whistling out, smirking. However, before he could be shoved back, Inuyasha bared his fangs and snapped his arm out, grabbing the fan even as wind howled around him. Snarling the whole while, the Rogue jerked the witch forward, ignoring the attack as it shredded his clothing and left deep lacerations across his skin.

"Tell Naraku I'll kill him first." The demon growled, and raked his claws across Kagura's chest, four long gashes opening in her skin and blood running like water down her kimono. She screamed in agony, but she was a demon—not even an injury as severe as that would kill her. Pulling back, ready to fight for her life and intending to win, Kagura was slightly annoyed to see Saimyōshō suddenly appeared around her, swarming between her and her adversary. They were separated, Inuyasha snarling viciously and slicing the wasps in fury while the witch sighed, allowing them to shepherd her away from the scene of devastation. Naraku would not be pleased with her.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome was silent as Inuyasha drove them home, staring miserably at the demon beside her. His shirt was all but destroyed, and gashes both wide and deep peppered his skin, leaving hardly a section of his torso untouched. His face was hard, his eyes steely, and his muscles seemed tight and rigid with a tenseness that made his whole body taut. Choking back a sob, the miko wondered how much pain he was in because of her.

"Stop fucking staring at me." He suddenly snapped, glancing over at the girl. His gaze was withering, and she seemed to shrink under it, drawing into herself. Softening, the demon forced himself to calm down, still furious with Kagura for even daring to lift a hand against the miko. Damn it! He should have been strong enough to kill her! Almost losing himself to his anger once more, the demon's thoughts were stilled by two softly-spoken words, and it nearly undid him.

"I'm sorry."

Incredulous, Inuyasha stared at the girl beside him, unable to keep himself under control. "You're SORRY?" He shouted, watching her flinch beneath his voice. "YOU are sorry?? What the hell could you possibly be sorry about? That I'm too damn weak to even protect you from one of Naraku's pets? Sorry that you almost died because I was too fucking careless? Sorry that I let my guard down and now you can never feel safe again? What the HELL are YOU sorry about?" Breathing heavily, the demon turned away from her, unable to look at her any longer. Kagome, for her part, was shocked, unable to believe that he was blaming himself everything that occurred.

Her heart tightened painfully as he turned away and stared at the road, and the miko slowly reached over and put her small hand on his arm, feeling the muscle flex beneath her touch. "Inuyasha," She said softly, "how could you blame yourself? You saved my life." His jaw clenched.

"Your life was only in danger because I was stupid and didn't send scouts before us." The demon pulled into the garage of his home, feeling his skin itch as some of the more shallow cuts began to heal. Inuyasha slammed the door as he got out of the car, scowling when he saw the blood that had stained his seat. Suddenly, he noticed Kagome limping slightly as she slowly stood and stepped away, gingerly putting weight on her left leg. He was immediately at her side. "What is it?" He asked, holding her elbow to steady her. The girl sucked in a breath.

"Not much." She assured him, smiling. "Just a little cut." Far from convinced, the demon bent down to study her leg, finding a long gash that ran halfway down her to calf to her ankle. It was shallow, but to a human he knew it would be painful. Inuyasha felt his blood boil. He had not been fast enough after all. "It's nothing!" She insisted again, unnerved by his intense scrutiny and silence. Kagome tried to gently tug her leg out of his grasp, but he would not release her.

The demon struggled to regain his composure. "Not much, huh?" He asked softly, finally standing. "Sango!" He snapped, having caught the woman's scent from the doorway. The taijiya stood there, staring at demon and miko with her mouth open, wondering how on earth they had acquired such injuries. "SANGO!" He bellowed, whirling to pin her with a harsh glare. "Kagome's hurt. Take her to her room have Kaede look at her." Inuyasha released the girl's hand as Sango grabbed her arms, steadying her. Kagome winced as she began to limp away, but not before turning to the demon one last time.

"Inuyasha. What you said…it's not true. It's not your fault."

The demon grunted in reply, turning away from her lovely face, pale now from the pain. "If you believe that, wench, then you are stupider than even I thought you were." Leaving her with only those stinging words, he sprinted away, his unnatural speed taking him far from the house and far from her. He needed to be alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome's limbs shook gently as she stood alone in the damp night air, the scent of rain heavy in the light breeze. The slight moisture that hung promisingly about her spoke of a storm later that eve, attested to by the thick clouds that were slowly blocking out the light of the nearly-full moon. The white dress she had donned for the Initiation hung to her bare ankles, but it did nothing to block the cold. A chill slowly crept over her skin, and the miko fervently wished she was allowed to wear a jacket.

However, Sango had explained that this was part of the trial…the slight dress was as close to her natural form as Inuyasha would allow. Normally demons were forced to undergo the Initiation without their armor, weapons, or clothes to aid them, but she was no demon, and…he was loathe to leave her naked and vulnerable before the Rogues. That thought, at least, warmed her some. He could certainly be a jerk, but the golden-eyed demon still seemed to show her the most surprising consideration when she least expected it.

Feeling another chill creep along her spine, Kagome visibly shivered, crossing her arms and trying in vain to spread some warmth over her limbs. Shaking, the miko squeaked as strong arms cross over her shoulders, bare and corded with lean muscle. Drawn back against a warm body, she almost screamed until she noticed the sharp claws on her skin, the white hair that tickled the side of her face. The girl released a light sigh in relief and relaxed a fraction in the demon's arms. "What are you doing?" She asked softly, unable to summon the desire to fight against his hold, or flay him with her needling tongue.

"You looked cold." Inuyasha rumbled simply, his voice unnervingly close to her ear. For a moment, a flare of indignation rose within her as she remembered his harsh, hateful words that very afternoon, pressing her to cut him to the quick, but again the desire passed as swiftly as it came. She was cold and he was warm, his body radiating that same odd, unnatural heat she was beginning to grow accustomed to. She felt no need to move. Nodding absently, Kagome stayed silent, strangely at ease in the demon's arms. She fit so perfectly against the hard planes of his body she wondered if he was made for her. Or…she for him. Blinking, the miko wondered where such a thought had blossomed forth from, and extinguished it immediately.

"Nervous?" Again his voice sliced through the stillness of the night air, his warm breath curving along the edge of her ear. Just how close was he anyway? Looking down, her lashes fanning against her cheeks, Kagome bit her bottom lip, unsure if she wanted to reveal her weakness to him. But the night was silent and beguiled her, the heat from his skin lazily creeping along her body and making her even more pliant against him.

"Yes." She whispered, the soft word leaving her lips before she even realized it. Blinking, the miko suddenly realized she should not have told him so, mentally bracing herself for the derisive laugh and mocking tone that was sure to follow. Stiffening in his arms, Kagome awaited his arrogant response. When none came, she was confused, oddly torn between gratitude and suspicion. Surely he would take this opportunity to her mock her?

Sighing, feeling the girl's body stiffen and breath catch, Inuyasha took her shoulder and whirled the miko around before she even had time to protest, pressing her close. With one arm, he circled her shoulders and held her fast, despite her weak struggles, and with the other he rubbed the small of her back. "I would expect no less. There are few full-blooded demons who would face this Initiation without any fear."

Stilling, captivated by his soothing motions and low voice, Kagome again wondered at how different he could be from the abrasive ass she had first met. Sighing to herself, secretly grateful for his comforting touch, the miko leaned against him willingly, her cheek pressed against his bare chest and his scent and heat surrounding her. She could feel the puckered skin where he had begun to mend from the wounds Kagura had dealt him, unable to believe how fast he was healing.

As the girl leaned into him, Inuyasha was struck by how quickly she accepted his comfort, her struggles ceasing as she grew soft in his arms and was suddenly pliant. He had seen her fire, her biting tongue and quick mind used mercilessly before, but this small creature offered neither harsh words nor glowering looks. For a moment, he tried to reject the truth that was spread before him, but it was not to be denied. His sharp claws on her arms, the control he held over her right now, and the girl's supple body warm and leaning gently against his all spoke volumes. She trusted him. With that, a new tenderness entered the hardened Rogue's heart for her, and he found himself smiling slightly.

In the dark night, under a bright moon that illuminated the miko's features and bathed her in an ethereal glow, the demon whispered something he had said rarely before. "I'm sorry." He felt her smile against his skin.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome could barely contain her nerves as she stood just behind the fringe of trees that lined the clearing the entire body of the Rogues stood in, countless demons and hanyous standing silent, tense, waiting. They waited for her. Sango had told her precious little mere seconds ago—just walk to Inuyasha and don't look away. _Easy for you to say, Sango_. The miko thought, brown gaze drifting along the mass of odd beings that stood before her. Skin prickling, the girl felt an odd presence approaching her from behind, something in the back of her mind sending off an alarm. Whirling, she found only Kaede slowly making her way towards the clearing, chuckling when she spied the expression upon Kagome's face.

"Ye have nothing to fear from an old woman, child." The elderly miko joked, coming to stand beside the girl. Humor aside, Kaede was actually surprised that she could sense her presence already, considering the old miko had been slightly suppressing her aura for the sole purpose of testing her. Sighing heavily, weary after a long day, Kaede watched the scene before her calmly. She had no doubt Kagome would pass her initiation.

Kagome, on the other hand, was apprehensive, curious as to what she was expected to do. Why did no one bloody tell her anything? She was about to speak when the old woman cut her hand through the air, shaking her head. "Speak not. All will be revealed to thee in good time." Kaede then turned to face the crowd, indicating the younger miko should follow. Through the silent crowd they slowly walked, and Kagome could then clearly see Inuyasha. He stood shirtless as he had been when he held her, but now he stood before a throne made of what appeared to be ancient stone, his golden eyes glowing with reflected light from a huge fire before him. Doing as Sango had bade her, the girl looked neither left nor right, keeping her gaze on the demon. When she was close enough to feel the heat from the fire, Kaede halted, stiffly bowing before the Rogue then disappearing into the crowd. Alone now, Kagome stood straight, staring at the demon quietly. His face was emotionless, and as he spoke, his voice boomed across the clearing.

"Before you stands Kagome Higurashi." The demon began, his glowing eyes never leaving her face, "A miko of great power who has turned herself to our cause. Kagome, do you swear fealty to the Clan and pledge your life to my judgment to do with as I see fit? Do you swear that you will forfeit your desires over the needs of the Rogues, and do all within your power to see Naraku destroyed? Speak the binding words, Kagome. Swear yourself to me and let it be done!"

Something deep within Kagome swept the reply to her lips. "I swear it." She said, and Inuyasha nodded, his wolf-like eyes sharp upon her face.

Stepping down from the stone dais, the demon took her arm and gestured at the ground below. It was then Kagome noticed the odd circle that was drawn in more ancient stone beneath her feat, and suddenly the lines flared to life, flashing in the night. Fire erupted about the two of them, and a burning as hot as that fire lanced through Kagome's blood as the white flames enveloped them. The miko gasped, unable to shake the searing heat that coursed through her blood, nearly wild as the strange white fire crawled along her skin. However, the odd flame did not burn her skin as she desperately feared, but it did lick along her dress, destroying the material easily. Whirling, searching (for what she did not know), she almost bolted from the fire when something began to take shape in the white flame, slowly becoming the figure of a gigantic demon dog.

"Inutaisho." A deep voice behind her rumbled, and Kagome turned slightly to see Inuyasha at her back, as blatantly naked as she. The miko blushed, quickly facing the demon dog again before her eyes could travel any lower on the Rogue's body. "Kagome has sworn herself to us. Her rite of fire has come." He said, softly but with authority, and she frowned, wondering what 'rite' she was to complete. Before she could even speak, however, the massive fire dog stepped towards her, lowering his nose and staring into her honey-brown eyes with a gaze that was deep and timeless. Unable to look away, Kagome suddenly cried out as a conscious as old as the earth itself and immensely powerful slammed into her mind, sifting through her memories and ruthlessly pulling her emotions to the surface. Unable to stand under the mental onslaught, the girl stumbled backwards, too weak to even catch herself. Strong arms caught her, and she was vaguely aware that Inuyasha had caught her before she fell, holding her up against him. Inutaisho continued to delve through her mind, his ancient knowledge nearly crushing her. Finally, when the miko thought she could bear no more, the great dog withdrew from her, staring at her quietly. Slowly, the foggy haze left Kagome's vision, and she met the demon dog's gaze, wondering absently what he could be thinking. Then, to her surprise, his lowered his massive head and touched his nose to her bare hip, a searing heat erupting beneath her flesh and a spark of fire dancing across her skin so fast it was a blur. The girl let out a cry of pain, but watched with wonder as the small flame died away, revealing a red outline traced along her skin in the likeness of the Great Dog before her. Stepping back, the dog dipped his head in a bow to her, then disappeared, the white fire around she and the Rogue slowly ebbing away.

Finally, cool night air caressed her bare skin, and Kagome came back to herself. She was aware that Inuyasha was still holding her, and she blushed lightly, painfully aware of their nakedness. She looked around, and found that the demon stood between her and the Rogues, his back hiding her small form from their view. The miko was grateful to him. She could hear him ordering Sango to bring her a robe, but Kagome was hardly aware of the thrum of activity about her. Her eyes were transfixed on the odd tattoo burned into her skin, her fingers tracing the outlines of the dog lightly, slowly.

"Here Kagome." It was Sango's voice. Kagome roused herself and took the robe from the taijiya, thanking her and smiling. Inuyasha stepped back to give her room, and the girl clothed herself, then turned to the demon, finding that he too had covered his bare body. Taking her arm, the demon turned her gently to face the crowd of Rogues, all eyes watching her intently. Inuyasha leaned close to her ear.

"One last thing, to prove to them that Inutaisho has accepted you. Then I promise your ordeal is over, Kagome." He said softly, his breath warm on her ear and his body's strange heat warming her back. Reaching around her, the demon pulled her robe back slightly, revealing her hip to those assembled. Kagome went stiff as silence pervaded, embarrassed with revealing so much of her skin (though she noticed Inuyasha was careful to show only the smallest amount of her body that was necessary), then a cheer suddenly swept across the clearing, the demons and hanyous making a raucous noise. She shivered. Dropping the silk back in place, the golden-eyed demon stepped back, but not before whispering to her one last time.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I meant what I said. I'll protect you."

**Chapter End**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I thank you for your patience. Please review if you would be so kind!! I love to get feedback from my readers—it is inspiring and helps me write. Thank you to all of my reviewers, again! I *heart* you all.

Next Chapter:: The Rite of Fire is over, and Kagome has officially been accepted into the Clan. Now it is time for her training to begin. As she and Kaede delve into her spiritual potential, they discover more to her soul than even the elder miko can truly understand. If that was not enough, Kagome learns of Inuyasha's painful lost love, and somehow the story sounds so familiar and tragic it makes her cry. Poor Kagome!

Hats off to the Muse,

Firelight Dance


End file.
